Regrets: la historia de un amor fallido
by LisaClasbenLynn
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida en los que te das cuenta que somos idiotas y que nos hemos equivocado, que es hora de arrepentirnos. Pero el arrepentimiento te lleva por caminos inhóspitos, difíciles y agotadores. Ya es momento de que Marinette, Adrien y Chloe se pregunten si pueden decirle al mundo la verdad, si pueden arrepentirse de sus errores o si es demasiado tarde para ello.
1. Speak Now

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **REGRETS**

Hay momentos en nuestra vida en los que nos damos cuenta que somos idiotas y que nos hemos equivocado. Chloe escogió una ocasión de blanco para expresar su arrepentimiento. Adrien escogió un evento escolar que no era suyo. Marinette escogió una ocasión de profunda tristeza. Nathaniel, una de profunda alegría. Alya, un accidente. Nino, una fiesta.

El arrepentimiento te lleva por caminos inhóspitos, difíciles, agotadores. Y ahora, es momento de pensar si podemos volver en el tiempo y decirle al mundo la verdad.

* * *

 **Advertencias y aclaraciones**

Esta es una historia de amor adulta, una historia de amor un poco diferente a lo que el fandom esta acostumbrado (a menos que hablemos de los ships crack los cuales casi siempre tienen finales tristes). Esta es la historia de un romance condenado al FRACASO, aunque no diré de buenas a primeras cual es el romance condenado a este fracaso, ya que la historia contiene muchas lienas argumentales. La historia tratará muchos temas que considero el fandom deja muy de lado: las familias infelices, el amor perdido, las relaciones tóxicas, traición, engaño, suicidio, etc. Aunque entiendo porque los deja de lado, creo que va siendo hora de hacer un fic sobre ello.

Ahora, el primer capítulo o prologo (es decir este capítulo) sucede exactamente cuando Marinette y los demás tienen 23 años. Esto significa que sucede 10 años después del punto en que esta la serie actualmente. La linea argumental de la historia toma lo que sucede en esos 10 años como algo importante para que se desarrollen los eventos de esta manera. Por ello es que sugiero esperar a saber que paso en esos años que no se ven antes de quejarse por algun acontecimiento, palabras o actitudes de los personajes. A partir del capítulo 2, los eventos suceden 25 años después de los acontecimientos actuales de la serie.

* * *

 **Speak Now (Prólogo)**

 _"La esperanza es un árbol en flor que se balancea dulcemente al soplo de las ilusiones." – Severo Catalina (1832-1871) Periodista y escritor español._

 _._

—Te amo. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo o por cuanto tiempo lo he hecho —las palabras de Chloe venían tan cargadas de sentimientos, que Adrien no pudo evitar borrar su sonrisa burlona.

Aquello era mucho más de lo que podía aguantar. Chloe estaba llevando sus juegos infantiles muy lejos. No podía jugar con su corazón, con su historia y con sus sentimientos de esa forma. No tenía derecho a intentar confundirlo. Por fin sabía lo que quería y estaba seguro de que podría ser feliz si solo Chloe cerraba la boca.

—Para ya, Chloe —dijo el rubio sin tacto—. Estoy cansado de tus estúpidos juegos.

—No estoy jugando —gritó Chloe conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¿Esperas hasta este momento para decirlo? —Adrien nunca había estado así de enojado en su vida.

—Creí que volverías a mí. Se supone que volverías conmigo —Chloe jugaba con sus manos mientras trataba de poner sus sentimientos en palabras—. Parece que me equivoque.

—Si, te equivocaste —Adrien sentía un nudo atorado en su garganta. Deseaba hacerle daño a la chica frente a él y no sabía por qué—. Hoy me voy a casar con Marinette y nada de lo que digas lo puede cambiar.

—Eso ya lo sé —interrumpió Chloe tomando por los hombros al chico. Adrien le sacaba al menos una cabeza.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Adrien calmándose un poco.

Chloe observó a los ojos a su amigo de la infancia y el chico del que llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada. Necesitaba verlo a los ojos, ver su reacción mientras hablaba, saber toda la verdad. Aunque estaba segura que esta le iba a doler de la peor manera.

—Necesito saber que estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer —dijo en susurros—. Dime que en verdad amas a Marinette.

—No me casaría con ella si no fuera así —contestó Adrien con una sonrisa lastimera que Chloe supo notar.

—Dime que tu amor a ella no tiene nada que ver el que ella sea Ladybug —el tono que voz que Chloe utilizó saco de sus casillas al chico quien la empujó un poco para tener más espacio.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó sintiendo que sus nervios estaban por explotar.

—Que todos saben que solo empezaste a notar a Marinette cuando se reveló su identidad —gritó Chloe enojada, colérica.

Quería que Adrien se diera cuenta de todos los rumores que corrían haya afuera y que seguramente eran ciertos. Él amaba a Ladybug, no a Marinette. Chloe estaba segura de que el chico se haría miserable a si mismo si daba el 'si' esa tarde. Estaba segura de ello. Pero Adrien no lo soportaba ¿cuántas veces le habían hecho la misma pregunta? Estaba cansado de que le preguntaran si amaba a Ladybug o a Marinette. ¡Con un demonio! Lo único que él sabía es que estaba enamorado. Y no quería que el resto del mundo lo intentara confundir.

— ¡Vete! —gritó Adrien muy enojado.

— ¿Qué?

—Lárgate —chilló él señalando la puerta—. No te quiero cerca de mí, de mi familia, de esta iglesia. Es más, por mi puedes morir en este momento.

Chloe sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y no tenía la más mínima intención de detenerlas. En realidad, sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una maldita egoísta en ese momento, pero no quería hacer nada por remediarlo. Lo único que le quedaba en ese momento era su dignidad y estaba dispuesta a dejarla en esa habitación. Así que dejo que sus lágrimas salieran libres mientras inspeccionaba a quien fuese su mejor amigo. Necesitaba saber que sus palabras eran mentira. Pero no logro hallar ningún rastro de duda en sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta apretando los labios para no dejar salir un gemido. Pero entonces se lo pensó mejor. No se iría de ahí sin un último intento.

Adrien la vio detenerse antes de poner su mano en el picaporte. Chloe cerró el puño antes de girar a ver al chico. A sus veintidós años Adrien se veía más guapo que nunca. Chloe se armó de un valor que no sabía que tenía. Corrió hasta donde Adrien se encontraba y se lanzó a sus brazos. Por inercia Adrien la tomo por la cintura evitando que la chica se cayera. Los labios de Chloe tomaron los de Adrien por sorpresa, eran suaves y dulces, el sabor de su labial a cereza que había cambiado con los años caló en su interior, como si se tratara de una deliciosa droga. Chloe le besaba con urgencia y pasión, sabía que sería el único beso que recibiría de él. Adrien no supo porque no la apartó, Chloe trataba de no albergar esperanzas.

—Si de alguna forma aún tengo una oportunidad, ven a verme a las escaleras del Trocadéro antes de las seis —aquellas fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Chloe cuando dejó los labios del modelo y las últimas que este le escuchó decir aquel día.

Chloe salió de aquella capilla con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Su vestido de primavera estaba adornado por un collar de girasol que su mejor amiga le había regalado en su cumpleaños, este se balanceaba de un lado al otro mientras la chica corría hacia el taxi que tenía más de quince minutos esperándola. Abordó al mismo tiempo que el taxista cambiaba de estación de radio, una canción melancólica empezó a sonar mientras la chica tomaba la maleta que dejo en el mismo. El taxista prefirió no preguntar qué había pasado así que emprendió el camino hasta el siguiente destino.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó el taxista al ver a Chloe limpiarse unas silenciosas lágrimas. Chloe no contestó—. Descuide, señorita, cuando sé de cuenta de su error volverá a buscarla.

Chloe suspiro guardando la esperanza de que aquel hombre tuviera razón. No hablo en el resto del viaje hasta que el taxi le dejo enfrente de la torre Eiffel con su maleta. Chloe había planeado aquella huida por muchos meses, casi la misma cantidad de tiempo que había pasado soportando las notas de periódico y los anuncios sobre la boda más famosa del año. Era un juego con una única escapatoria, cuyo final dependía de otra persona. Así que camino por la calle hasta sentarse en la escalera del Trocadéro. Para su desgracia, no fue hasta que las luces de la torre Eiffel se prendieron que supo había albergado esperanzas vacías todo ese tiempo. Suspiro viendo a las familias y parejas felices caminar de un lado a otro. Tal vez era buen momento para empezar a moverse.

Su celular sonó. Chloe lo revisó y contestó sin mucho entusiasmo a su mejor amiga.

—Hola Sabrina —contestó triste la rubia.

—Por favor, dime que me calle porque te estoy interrumpiendo mientras huyes con el amor de tu vida —pidió Sabrina muy interesada en su amiga.

—No, voy al aeropuerto —dijo Chloe evitando pelear o ponerse arrogante, estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Sabrina preocupada—. Si te vas me sentiré muy triste, ¿qué haré sin ti?

—Probablemente morirás sin poder ver a mi perfecta presencia —Chloe rio al decir aquellas palabras mientras seguía caminando en busca de un taxi hacia el aeropuerto.

—Te quiero —dijo Sabrina con melancolía.

—Lo sé, yo también me quiero —dijo Chloe antes de que su amiga colgara sin despedirse.

Chloe sabía que algo como eso pasaría. Sabrina tenía problemas para adaptarse a nuevos ambientes, pero no quería llevarla consigo haciendo que abandonara sus sueños y lo que conocía. Era egoísta, pero la visita de su madre y lo que ella le había dicho movió una fibra sensible. Necesitaba irse de París, por su beneficio y el de las personas a su alrededor. Aunque extrañaría ese lugar. Mantendría la comunicación con su padre, pero no estaba segura de volver a pisar suelo parisino en mucho tiempo. No supo de qué forma o en qué momento acabo en el aeropuerto. El tiempo se le resbalaba al punto que se vio en su avión sin darse cuenta.

—Supongo que ya no sirve de nada arrepentirse —pensó mientras se ponía unos audífonos y cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Pero no era la única persona que se sentía de ese modo. Adrien sabía que se estaba comportando como un ser humano de la peor calaña, no lo podía evitar. Se supone que esa sería la mejor noche y día de su vida, y en su lugar estaba recostado en su cama con su flamante esposa desnuda a su lado pensando en los labios de Chloe. Marinette dormía sin tener idea de los pensamientos que atormentaban a su esposo en aquella primera noche de casados. Las palabras de Chloe y su atrevimiento acababan de arruinar su matrimonio. Pero Adrien no sentía culpa por eso, no sentía culpa por pensar en la rubia. Y eso era lo peor de todo.

— ¿Porque no dejo de pensar en ti? —La pregunta fue hecha al aire y se disipó con el paso del tiempo y la brisa veraniega.

Mientras él compartía su lecho triste y ahogado en su pensamiento reflexionó sobre todo lo que había pasado ese día. Su corazón latía desbocado cada que pensaba en la que fuese su mejor amiga. No sabía cuál era la razón, solo sabía qué hacía mucho tiempo él había estado enamorado de ella. Pero aquellos sentimientos se fueron desdibujando con las actitudes de la rubia. Aunque Adrien sabía que no debía de juzgarla, se parecían mucho más de lo que el mundo creía. Supo que para saber la verdad debía de intentar algo, una última cosa. Así que se levantó de entre los brazos de su esposa y se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta con llave y mientras se veía al espejo susurró palabras que cambiarían su vida.

—Te amo y te quiero a mi lado— dijo sin más esperando que el suspiro llegara hasta su corazón.

Adrien no sabía a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras, su corazón tampoco lo sabía, aunque sus pensamientos estuviesen con una rubia que fuese su amiga en el pasado. Para el hijo de diseñadores la respuesta parecía obvia ¡Demonios! Si solo Chloe le hubiese declarado sus sentimientos hacía mucho tiempo no estaría metido en semejante lío. Ahora tendría que aprender a vivir negando lo que sentía y fingiendo que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más. Al menos eso era lo que su cabeza pensaba. Poco sabía Adrien que una figura sombría le había visto desde aquella mañana. Y que ahora se sentía maravillado por el resultado, ¿quién diría que algunos corazones confundidos podían causar tantos problemas? Ni siquiera esta figura misteriosa pudo haber previsto los acontecimientos futuros.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	2. Teen Spirit

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **REGRETS**

Hay momentos en nuestra vida en los que nos damos cuenta que somos idiotas y que nos hemos equivocado. Chloe escogió una ocasión de blanco para expresar su arrepentimiento. Adrien escogió un evento escolar que no era suyo. Marinette escogió una ocasión de profunda tristeza. Nathaniel, una de profunda alegría. Alya, un accidente. Nino, una fiesta.

El arrepentimiento te lleva por caminos inhóspitos, difíciles, agotadores. Y ahora, es momento de pensar si podemos volver en el tiempo y decirle al mundo la verdad.

* * *

 **Teen Spirit**

"La gente joven está convencida de que posee la verdad. Desgraciadamente, cuando logran imponerla ya ni son jóvenes ni es verdad." – Jaume Perich (1941-1995) Humorista español.

.

La ligera música de jazz que invadía la estancia le daba cierta ambientación romántica. Eso, anudado con la botella de vino a medio llenar y la iluminación de velas daban nota de que una cita se llevaba a cabo. Aunque de hecho no fuese una cita, sólo era una chica que buscaba sentirse cómoda en su casa tras un largo día de trabajo. Sabrina tenia entre las piernas uno de los catálogos que su organizadora de bodas le había entregado. Aun le faltaba elegir la comida del banquete y la música de la recepción. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y ninguna intención de avanzar. No al menos hasta que su prometido llegara para ayudarla.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Sabrina no se preocupó por contestar, la contestadora se encargaría de ser necesario. Además, su turno en el hospital ya había acabado. Espero a que la contestadora entrar en acción y después de escuchar la bienvenida y las instrucciones para dejar el mensaje se escuchó una voz femenina hablar. Sabrina reconoció que se trataba de su jefa, pero no levantó el teléfono.

—Hola, Sabrina. Sé que ya terminaste tu turno, pero necesitó que regreses al hospital —dijo la voz—. Hay un paciente en urgencias que no acepta tratar con alguien más, te quiere a ti. No adivinas quien es: la señorita Emma Agreste. ¿Puedes venir? Es importante.

Sabrina no sabía que pensar. Una parte de ella se sentía intrigada mientras otra no se lo podía creer. Aunque en realidad no sería gran sorpresa, al fin y al cabo Agreste Co. era una de las benefactoras del hospital. Si alguien con el apellido Agreste llegaba a pedir algo era importante dárselo. Sin mucho apuro pero con una inmensa curiosidad tomo su chaqueta y salió del departamento. Estando ya en el taxi envió un mensaje a su prometido, asegurándole que no llegaría esa noche. No le sorprendió que él le respondiera con un monosílabo evasivo.

Cuando llegó al hospital se encontró a una jovencita de quince años esperándole sentada en su escritorio. Sus ojos verdes se paseaban por la pantalla de su nuevo celular. Vestía pantalones de cuero y una blusa blanca con encajes que parecía un poco incomoda, tomando en cuenta que sus zapatillas de tacón alto tampoco eran del todo confortantes. Su cabello se balanceaba libre al ritmo de una canción que Sabrina no conocía pero que lograba escuchar a pesar de los audífonos. Sabrina cerró la puerta haciendo el suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de la adolescente. Emma giro a verla, se quitó los audífonos, cerro de golpe su teléfono y lo guardó en una bolsa que estaba a su costado.

—Al fin la veo —dijo Emma Agreste con una amplia sonrisa.

Sabrina decidió no confiar en la chica que era la imagen de una compañía entera de ropa. Había visto esa misma sonrisa en su computador muchísimas veces. Señaló la silla y Emma no tardó nada en deslizarse hasta la misma, sin muchos ánimos. La pelirroja se puso su bata médica antes de tomar asiento y observar a la joven modelo. Sin duda era muy bonita.

—Si mi madre pregunta: vine a hacerme una prueba de embarazo —dijo Emma tras un minuto de silencio.

—Venden pruebas de embarazo en cualquier farmacia —contestó Sabrina.

—Pero no siempre salen bien —Emma sonrió feliz por la sagacidad de su respuesta.

—No necesitas a un cardiólogo para hacerte una prueba de embarazo —Sabrina estaba muy interesada en las razones que tenía la hija del matrimonio más famoso de ciudad para visitarla.

—Pero no vengo en realidad por eso —en ese momento Emma sacó de su bolsa dos sobres transparentes.

La primera estaba rotulada con la letra M, la otra con la letra A. La primera contenía un cepillo para el cabello donde se podían notar cabellos de color negro azulado. Era de color rojo con un mango de plástico negro. La otra bolsa contenía un algodón con sangre seca. Sabrina observó las bolsas sin entender del todo que era lo que la adolescente quería de ella. Tomo ambas en sus manos y las observo entretenida.

—Necesito que haga una prueba de paternidad —Emma estaba bastante determinada con aquello.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sabrina muy sorprendida por la petición.

—Estoy segura de que Adrien Agreste no es mi padre —empezó a explicar Emma.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Sabrina.

—No tengo nada de él —dijo Emma como si fuera algo notorio.

—Tienes sus ojos —contestó Sabrina no muy convencida de las palabras de su actual paciente.

—El dos por ciento de la población tiene ojos verdes, no es un factor determinante —interrumpió Emma molesta.

—Bien, aun así, tienes facciones muy parecidas a las de él —dijo Sabrina tratando de no sonar grosera.

— ¿Me va a ayudar o no? —preguntó Emma con aquel tono de egocentrismo que se había vuelto característico de ella.

— ¿Por qué yo? —de todas las cosas que Sabrina no entendía de aquella situación esa era la que más le interesaba.

—Tu conociste a mis padres antes de que fueran, ya sabes, el matrimonio heroico —dijo Emma.

Por un segundo Sabrina creyó entender las razones que tenía Emma para buscar una alternativa. Ella había visto a una chica que tenía una situación parecida. Tal vez lo que Emma necesitaba no era una prueba de paternidad, sino una persona que le aconsejara en su vida. Pero ella no era psicoterapeuta y prefería no meterse en eso por el momento. Suspiro porque sabía que si Emma Agreste quería algo debían dárselo.

—Debes saber que una prueba de paternidad a tu nombre se cobraría a la cuenta de tus padres a fin de mes —informó Sabrina, más que para Emma para protegerse ella misma.

—Pero para entonces ya tendré los resultados y podre confrontarlos —Emma estaba decidida y nada de lo que dijeran la haría cambiar de opinión.

Antes de que Sabrina pudiese decir cualquier otra cosa la puerta del consulto de la doctora Raincomprix se abrió de golpe. Una mujer que estaba por alcanzar los cuarenta años entró en el lugar. Sin embargo, ella se encontraba muy lejos de hacer notar su edad. Vestía una falda ejecutiva que le sentaba muy bien, una blusa gris de botones con un moño en la parte superior. Entre sus manos colgaba un abrigo de última colección. Era imposible no reconocer a la mujer que aparecía con una mirada tan enojada. La misma mujer que ocupaba las portadas de las revistas de moda y chismes de París: Marinette Agreste, la flamante esposa de Adrien Agreste.

—Nos vamos Emma —exigió la mujer con determinación y enojo.

— ¿¡Mamá!? —gritó Emma.

—Señora Agreste —sonrió Sabrina con amabilidad.

—Nos vamos —gritó de nuevo Marinette—. ¡Ahora!

Emma se levantó de su asiento solo para ser jalada por su madre fuera del mismo. Marinette estaba seriamente enojada con su única hija y en realidad no le importaba ningún ser humano a su alrededor. Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin despedirse de la doctora Raincomprix. Sabrina sé quedó sin saber que decir o pensar, aunque si se preguntaba si su presencia era tan olvidable como para que Marinette no la reconociera.

La señora Agreste subió a su hija a la limusina de la familia sin preocuparse por su seguridad. Estaba muy enojada. Cuando acabo el trabajo en la oficina llegó a casa esperando descansar. Pero le esperaba la secretaria de la familia con la noticia de que su hija estaba en el hospital haciendo un escándalo. Le hubiera gustado decir que aquello le sorprendió, pero le parecía que su hija había pasado mucho tiempo sin armar uno. Eso no evito que se pusiera furiosa. Todo el camino hasta el hospital intento llamar a la oficina de Adrien, pero el teléfono estaba ocupado. Y ahora estaba mucho más enojada. Trató de calmarse hasta que no pudo más y explotó.

—Sé puede saber a qué se debe tu comportamiento, señorita —gritó Marinette sin poder contener su enojo.

—En algún lugar tenía que hacerme una prueba de embarazo —contestó Emma girando su vista hacia la ventana.

— ¿Prueba de embarazo? —Marinette se sentía indignada por las palabras de su hija.

Emma solo bufo.

—Si, embarazo, ¿tanto te sorprende? —dijo Emma retando a su madre.

Marinette cerró los puños enojada. ¿Cómo se atrevía Emma a hablarle de esa forma? ¿En qué momento su linda y pequeña Emma se convirtió en una adolescente rebelde? ¿Por qué cosas como esas le pasaban a ella? ¿Acaso no era buena madre? No tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en las respuestas a sus preguntas. Emma sacó su celular de la bolsa y comenzó a enviar mensajes a diestra y siniestra. Marinette arrancó el celular de las manos de su hija a pesar de la protesta de Emma.

—En este instante me vas a dar el nombre de ese chico —chilló Marinette—. Siquiera sabes la cantidad de problemas en los que nos has metido.

—Apuesto que ese chico ni siquiera existe —la tercera voz que apareció de repente en la conversación distrajo a ambas féminas—. Mi querida nieta no haría algo tan estúpido, es muy inteligente.

Emma sonrió ampliamente al ver a su abuelo en la limusina. Gabriel Agreste se había retirado de la industria de la moda cuando Adrien y Marinette estaban en la cumbre de su éxito. Retirado en el lugar donde su bella fallecida esposa y él se habían conocido. Pero muy pocas veces salía de Budapest para ver a su familia. Emma lo adoraba y por eso le resultaba una alegría verlo ahí con ella.

Marinette tenía un sentimiento totalmente distinto. No diría que odiaba a su suegro, pero sin duda le causaba escalofríos. Gabriel Agreste tenía una presencia tan imponente que el propio Adrien no podía evitar seguir sus órdenes. Marinette podía haber sido y todavía ser la heroína de París, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera debilidades. Aunque lo que más le enojaba era que se subiera a su limusina sin avisar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, abuelo? —preguntó Emma.

—Me han llegado noticias de que te estás portando mal —contestó Gabriel cuyo humor se había ablandado con los años.

—Ups. _Sorry!_

—No es tu culpa —dijo Gabriel—. No has tenido una educación adecuada.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Marinette.

—Pero he venido para cambiar eso —completo Gabriel.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Marinette conteniendo su enojo.

—Emma necesita una asesora de imagen, es la única manera de que se comporte y deje de meterse en problemas —empezó a decir Gabriel. Emma observo a su abuelo extrañada por sus palabras—. Ella la seguirá y evitará que se meta en problemas.

—Quieres ponerle a mi hija una niñera —se quejó Marinette.

—No es una niñera. Es una asesora de imagen —corrigió Gabriel—. Ella sabe cuáles son los problemas típicos de la edad y clase social de Emma, y por tanto sabe cómo evitarlos.

Marinette quiso negarse. En verdad quería hacerlo ¿quién se creía para decirle como criar a su hija? Pero una sola mirada por parte de Gabriel la calló. El hombre ya no era un empresario activo, pero la empresa aún estaba a su nombre así como la casa donde vivían. Si él quería podía echarlos a la calle por desobedecer sus órdenes. Estaban atados de manos.

—Voy a necesitar su nombre, dirección y cuenta bancaria para hacer el primer pago —respondió Marinette sacando su celular para escribir los datos.

—No te preocupes por ello, yo lo pagaré —a Marinette no le agrado el tono de extrema arrogancia y narcisismo que utilizó su suegro para decir esas palabras.

Pero se contuvo de decir algo indebido. Sabía que Gabriel Agreste siempre estuvo en su contra y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hacerla quedar mal.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —se resignó a preguntar.

—Chloe Burgeois —contestó Gabriel Agreste sonriendo complacido.

Marinette sintió que su alma bajaba al infierno en un segundo. Había guardado esperanzas de no volver a escuchar ese nombre en su vida, pero sus rezos no habían sido escuchados. Emma solo estaba intrigada. ¿Por qué aquel nombre le resultaba familiar? Estaba ansiosa por conocer a la mujer que la seguiría durante un tiempo, solo esperaba que no fuese una anciana amargada.

 _Continuara..._


	3. Cross all lines

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **REGRETS**

Hay momentos en nuestra vida en los que nos damos cuenta que somos idiotas y que nos hemos equivocado. Chloe escogió una ocasión de blanco para expresar su arrepentimiento. Adrien escogió un evento escolar que no era suyo. Marinette escogió una ocasión de profunda tristeza. Nathaniel, una de profunda alegría. Alya, un accidente. Nino, una fiesta.

El arrepentimiento te lleva por caminos inhóspitos, difíciles, agotadores. Y ahora, es momento de pensar si podemos volver en el tiempo y decirle al mundo la verdad.

* * *

 **Cross all the lines**

"El peor pecado hacia nuestros semejantes no es odiarlos, sino tratarlos con indiferencia: esa es la esencia de la inhumanidad." – George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950) Escritor irlandés.

.

El sonido de los tacones de cinco centímetros de Chloe Burgeois resonaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto internacional de París. Detrás de ella corría un joven de no más de veinte años que intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero era algo difícil tomando en cuenta que su jefa podía caminar muy rápido en especial si iba entretenida con su celular. La blusa amarilla, el ceñidor y la falda en tubo le sentaban muy bien pues llamaba la atención del sexo opuesto sin ningún esfuerzo. El tiempo había hecho maravillas con la chica.

Chloe iba tan entretenida con su celular que no notó que una persona venia en su dirección. Para cuando lo supo era muy tarde pues su celular y su bolsa se cayeron al suelo junto al celular del desconocido. Chloe se agachó a recogerlo, un poco fastidiada por las intromisión no pedida ni planeada. Pero cuando alzó la vista se encontró con los ojos aguamarina más bellos que creyó nunca haber visto. Sonrió como una estúpida enamorada, cosa que no era pero que le hacía ver mucho más bonita.

El hombre contra el que chocó lo notó en el instante. La sonrisa y las facciones de su rostro eran una obra de arte en sí mismas ¡qué decir de su figura! Estilizada con el porte de una modelo. El hombre se preguntó si no la había visto alguna vez en alguna portada. Él era alguien que sabía apreciar la belleza y no pudo despegar sus ojos de tal hermosura hasta que la vio sonrojarse. ¿Dónde estaban los bastidores y los pinceles cuando los necesitaba?

—Su celular y su bolsa —dijo el hombre devolviéndole el aparato y la prenda a la mujer que había cautivado de manera tan enigmática su atención.

—Gracias —contestó Chloe con amabilidad mientras tomaba ambos objetos—. Mucho gusto, soy Chloe Burgeois.

El hombre no pudo evitar reír al notar la ironía de esa situación. Pero la tentación de verla ahí tan cambiada a como la recordaba era demasiada. No podía quedarse en el pasado y reclamar, debía conocer la figura que el destino había decidido poner en su camino.

—Supongo que debo ser difícil de reconocer, al fin y al cabo, nunca tuvimos una plática —dijo Nathaniel con cierto tono irónico en la voz que incluso Chloe pudo notar — Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Íbamos en la misma escuela, el colegio Françoise Dupont.

— ¡Oh por dios! Lo siento mucho tengo años sin ver a nadie de la escuela —dijo Chloe llevándose una mano a la boca.

Nathaniel no supo qué le causó más impresión. Si fue el hecho de que Chloe se disculpara sin que un tercero se lo ordenara o que se viera muchísimo más bonita con una mueca de vergüenza. En cualquiera de los dos casos el salía perdiendo pues su curiosidad podía más con él. Necesitaba conocer a esa nueva Chloe.

— ¿Vas de salida? —preguntó el chico tratando de hacer conversación y evitar perder la oportunidad.

—Vengo llegando —contestó Chloe mientras podía un cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Estuviste de vacaciones? —Nathaniel necesitaba encontrar el momento exacto para invitarla a salir.

—No, no —Chloe movió un poco el pie, sopesando la idea de contarle la verdad al hombre—. Estuve trabajando fuera.

—Eso es genial —comentó él — ¿conociste muchos lugares? ¿Cuánto tiempo te fuiste?

—Dieciséis años, casi una eternidad —rio Chloe intentando quitarle lo incomodo a ese comentario—. De hecho, se supone que en una hora debo de ver mi nuevo apartamento.

—Entonces, supongo que te estoy entreteniendo —dijo Nathaniel. Chloe trató de pensar en una excusa para que no se fuera—. Si no te molesta, en cuanto estés instalada podríamos tomar un café.

—Me encantaría —sonrió Chloe.

—Perfecto, llámame o búscame en mi estudio —dijo el hombre mientras extendía una tarjeta de presentación a su inesperada acompañante.

Chloe tomó la tarjeta y la leyó interesada. La inscripción inscrita en negro mate sobre papel opalina rezaba: estudios Kurtzberg; paisajes, diseño y retratos a pedido. Debajo se encontraba el número de un celular y la dirección del estudio. Chloe no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Nathaniel lo notó y estuvo a punto de preguntar que era tan gracioso cuando Chloe empezó a hablar por su cuenta.

—Recuerdo que solías dibujar en todas las clases —dijo Chloe contestando la pregunta no explícita del artista.

'Me recuerda' pensó Nathaniel sintiéndose especial por un momento.

—Creo que llevabas prisa —dijo Chloe despidiéndolo al no saber que más decir.

—Igualmente —contestó él incómodo—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego —contestó Chloe con una amplia sonrisa sincera.

Nathaniel se giró y camino hasta su destino con aquella imagen clavada en su mente. Chloe Burgeois sonriéndole sin que eso fuese una burla. Era algo sin precedentes que guardaría en su memoria para la posteridad. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi olvida que había llegado al aeropuerto con la misión de recoger a un viejo amigo.

Chloe dejó de observar el lugar por el que Nathaniel se había ido cuando la ligera risa de su ayudante le sorprendió. El chico que había contratado en España y que se había traído de aquel país reía a carcajada viva tras ver en silencio aquel espectáculo. Pero es que simplemente no se lo podía creer. Tenía más de un año trabajando para la mujer y no podía concebir persona más obsesionada con tener la razón y el control que no fuese ella. Así que le había resultado cómico verla en esa situación.

—Y tú ¿de qué te ríes? —cuestionó Chloe fastidiada por la risa burlona de su ayudante.

—Estaba coqueteando —contestó él preparándose para recibir un muy merecido manotazo que no tardó en llegar.

Chloe le golpeo con la palma de su mano el hombro. En parte en son de broma, en parte enojada por su atrevimiento. El chico se calló, aunque aún contenía la risa entre los labios. Chloe no tardó en notarlo así que lo empujo con sus manos no sin antes darle un par de golpes con el bolso.

—Apúrate niño —le dijo dándole una de las maletas que había dejado caer en su arranque de risa.

El chico tomó las maletas y empezó a caminar siguiendo a su jefa aun con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Chloe le dio un último golpe amistoso antes de volver su atención al celular.

—Y para que lo sepa, mi madre dice que soy todo un hombre —dijo el chico lleno de orgullo.

Chloe se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar una carcajada. En momentos como esos recordaba porque no lo había despedido hace mucho tiempo. El chico era como una versión masculina de Sabrina pues sabía muy bien cómo sacarle una sonrisa. A veces creía que dios le había mandado un ángel de la guarda para que no perdiera el camino un año antes cuando vio a Kim por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Salieron del aeropuerto con prisas pues aquel inesperado encuentro les había retrasado. Tenían que reunirse con su nuevo contratante en menos de media hora en un caro restaurante de la ciudad. No tenían tiempo de llegar al apartamento así que el pobre chico tendría que espetar otro rato más para deshacerse de su peso. Cuando salieron del aeropuerto una brisa fría erizó la piel de la chica y le hizo levantar la vista de su teléfono. Un muchacho muy joven le esperaba con un cartel que rezaba su nombre. Chloe no tardó en acercarse a él.

—Yo soy Chloe Burgeois —le dijo al chico del cartel.

—Mucho gusto, tengo ordenes de llevarla todo el día —contestó extendiendo la mano para saludar—. El señor Agreste se encuentra ocupado por el momento. Me pidió llevarle a su apartamento y después a su habitación del hotel Grand.

—Maravilloso —dijo Chloe subiendo a la limusina que el chico conducía.

Chloe y su asistente entraron en la misma. Su asistente se recostó en el asiento del vehículo y dejo caer las maletas a su alrededor. Se sentía muy bien por poder descansar un poco los brazos de cargar tanto. La limusina siguió avanzando hasta que se detuvo en un lujoso conjunto de apartamentos. El chofer que los llevó hasta ahí les dijo que les esperaría media hora. Así que Chloe subió al departamento que había alquilado recientemente y hasta que lo abrió no sintió que en verdad había llegado a casa.

—Deja mis cosas en la habitación de la derecha, la tuya es la habitación del fondo —dijo sentándose en el cómodo sillón amarillo que tenía en la sala de estar.

—En momentos como estos me preguntó porque acepte este trabajo —dijo el chico por lo bajo mientras pasaba hasta la habitación señalada.

—Te escuche, Sebastián —gritó Chloe fingiendo enojo.

—Esa era la intención —gritó en respuesta el chico después de dejar las muchas maletas que su jefa le había hecho cargar.

Chloe río divertida mientras de recorría la pequeña cocina de su nuevo apartamento. Aunque le daba un poco de miedo ir al Grand Hotel y encontrarse con su padre, también estaba deseosa por saber sobre su nuevo trabajo. Gabriel no había sido muy elocuente cuando le hablo sobre la persona cuya imagen arreglaría. Aunque suponía que debía ser alguien cercano a él pues fue muy claro con la discreción que quería su intervención tuviera.

Cuando Chloe se fue al extranjero estaba perdida y triste, por lo que consideraba un gran logró haber llegado tan lejos. En aquel entonces se reencontró con su madre en Madrid, donde fue obligada a estudiar en su academia de baile. Chloe lo pasó muy mal en aquel entonces, pero aprendió algunas cosas; su dinero y apellido no podían darle todo, y aunque sabía que era mucho más sencillo vivir a costa de sus padres, también aprendió que siempre estaba a merced de lo que ellos dictarán. Así que después de un tiempo estudio y se convirtió en la asesora de imagen que todos querían tener a su disposición. Era su trabajo deseado en todo sentido.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la limusina antes del tiempo esperado. El chofer hablaba por teléfono, pero se mostró caballeroso al abrir la puerta para ellos. Una vez que el vehículo arrancó, Chloe creyó que llegarían en poco tiempo al Grand Hotel. Pero la rubia se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando giraron en la esquina contraria y la limusina entró en la mansión Agente. No estaba preparada para algo como eso. Si llegaban a la mansión significaría que trabajaría con alguien que viviera ahí. A pesar de los dieciséis años que tuvo para olvidar sus sentimientos, estos se sentían tan frescos como la última vez que lo vio. No estaba preparada para estar cerca de Adrien Agreste. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

—Bienvenida Señorita Burgeois —saludó Gabriel. Sus ojos tenían una extraña tonalidad melancólica.

Chloe bajo de la limusina para encontrarse con una imagen que le parecía muy extraña. Una adolescente malhumorada estaba parada a un costado de Gabriel. Emma había sido levantada muy temprano para recibir a la asesora de imagen que evitaría se metiera en más problemas y escándalos. Chloe no pudo evitar notar el parecido con Marinette. Pero tenía los ojos de Adrien.

—Ella es Emma Agreste —introdujo Gabriel a su nieta.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Chloe Burgeois y él es mi asistente Sebastián —saludó Chloe sonriendo amable.

—Tu trabajo, Chloe, es hacer que Emma no se meta en problemas. Mi nieta es bastante rebelde —explicó Gabriel—. ¿Crees poder con eso?

Chloe sonrió con aquella superioridad que tanto le caracterizaba. Aquello no sería ningún problema. Podía tratar con una chica rica egocéntrica, sería como tratar consigo misma. Estaba por decir algo más cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió. Todos los presentes giraron para ver de quien se trataba. Adrien Agreste salía de la mansión acompañado de su esposa. Marinette no quería recibir a Chloe sin Adrien a su lado. Era un manipulador lo que hacía, pero en realidad no le importaba. Lo primero que quería hacer era dejar muy en claro que ellos eran una familia feliz. Marinette estaba más que enojada. Su suegro le estaba dando el control y el poder de la vida de su hija a otra persona. Pero no era cualquier persona, era nada más y nada menos que su antigua mayor enemiga.

Pero Adrien tenía una sensación diferente. Paso dieciséis años recordándose cada mañana que Marinette era su esposa, que debía ser el amor de su vida, que le había jurado fidelidad. Por algún tiempo lo había logrado. Aunque la curiosidad pudo con él algunos años antes, había espiado a la joven que se mantenía en sus sueños. Y ahora estaba en su casa. Adrien no recordaba que Chloe fuera tan bella. Su corazón latió aún más fuerte y su rostro de llenó de algo que tenía años sin sentir: esperanza. Marinette estuvo por tomarlo del brazo cuando Adrien bajo las escaleras hasta donde estaba su padre, su hija y su invitada.

— ¡Chloe! —llamó Adrien, aunque en realidad no sabía por qué se encontraba tan feliz. Además, no sabía bien que más decir.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veíamos —continuo Marinette acercándose a su esposo y apretando su brazo.

—Eso seguro, la última vez que los vi fueron muchos meses antes de su boda —comentó Chloe no muy cómoda con la situación.

Sebastián estaba detrás de su jefa, pero no pudo evitar notar su obvia incomodidad. Muchos meses antes la había encontrado borracha en un bar llorando sobre el pasado. Fue la única vez que la rubia mujer fuerte que estaba acostumbrado a contemplar se volvió una muñeca de porcelana. Hablaba sobre el pasado, sobre lo estúpida que era, sobre cómo estaba desesperada por encontrar a alguien que le quisiera con todo el corazón. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se diera cuenta que aquel terrible dolor en su corazón tenia nombre. Tal vez por ella Sebastián había tratado de hacer que su jefa negara aquel trabajo. Suspiro antes de hablar, pero su rostro preocupado fue notado por una persona más en el lugar.

—No sería buena idea empezar a revisar que vamos a hacer —dijo Sebastián llamando la atención de su jefa.

—Tienes razón, Sebastián —contestó Chloe entregándole al chico su bolsa y su celular. En ese momento se acercó a Emma y la abrazó por los hombros—. Dime Emma, ¿es cierto que te lanzaste de un Bunge en tu viaje a corea?

Chloe subió las escaleras hasta la puerta junto a Emma quien parecía muy entusiasmada por contar sus hazañas. Pasó a un costado de Adrien y este pudo sentir su indiferencia como su una daga se le clavara en el corazón. Acaso aquello era la manera que tenía el destino de decirle que era un estúpido. No, no podía ser eso. Aquella era una nueva oportunidad, una oportunidad de arrepentirse de decir sus votos dieciséis años antes. En un arranque de idiotez y un impulso que no entendía quiso correr detrás de Chloe, pero algo lo detuvo. Marinette aun lo tenía agarrado del brazo. Adrien tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo lo mucho que le costó aceptar que Marinette era y siempre sería la mujer a su lado. Suspiro sonriendo a su esposa tratando de dejar de lado la presencia y los sentimientos que Chloe había llegado a remover.

 _Continuara..._


	4. Hopes and Ilusions

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **REGRETS**

Hay momentos en nuestra vida en los que nos damos cuenta que somos idiotas y que nos hemos equivocado. Chloe escogió una ocasión de blanco para expresar su arrepentimiento. Adrien escogió un evento escolar que no era suyo. Marinette escogió una ocasión de profunda tristeza. Nathaniel, una de profunda alegría. Alya, un accidente. Nino, una fiesta.

El arrepentimiento te lleva por caminos inhóspitos, difíciles, agotadores. Y ahora, es momento de pensar si podemos volver en el tiempo y decirle al mundo la verdad.

* * *

 **Hopes and Ilusions**

 _"Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada." – Giovanni Boccaccio (1313-1375) Escritor italiano_

 _._

Alya suspiro una vez más antes de levantarse de su asiento en la oficina. Estiró un poco las piernas y los brazos. Suspiro estando muy cansada antes de regresar a su lugar. Si, trabajaba para una revista. Y si, era lo que siempre había deseado. Pero en general se sentía perdida. En su juventud Alya había investigado pequeños misterios, identidades secretas y relaciones a escondidas para tomar un poco de práctica en lo que se refería a investigación.

Aunque los sueños de Alya iban mucho más lejos. Alya no quería quedarse en un escritorio a escribir sobre moda o sobre el último chisme de la sociedad. Ella quería salir al mundo y denunciar las atrocidades que la inhumanidad dejaba detrás de sí. Aun así, se había quedado estancada en una revista de moda y chismes que la enviaba a espiar al famoso de turno cada semana. Eso sin duda no se parecía a lo que ella solía soñar.

—Señorita Césaire —llamó una voz del otro lado del cubículo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —contestó Alya alejando su vista de la computadora y del artículo que se había visto obligada a escribir.

—La jefa te llama —contestó su compañera de oficina, una joven de mirada tierna que usaba demasiado maquillaje como para que se viera bien.

Alya se levantó de su asiento y salió del cubículo no sin antes agradecer a la chica que le había dado aquella noticia. Camino hasta las escaleras del fondo pasando por entre las chicas que se derretían por la nueva imagen de un modelo. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y no detuvo su paso hasta que de encontró de frente con dos puertas de madera blanca. Respiro profundo, se acomodó el cabello en sus hombros y estiró un poco su falda antes de entrar con paso decidido a la oficina de su jefa.

La mujer detrás del escritorio no era un icono de la moda en sí mismo. Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio la encontraría horrenda e insípida. Pero la mujer tenía el suficiente dinero para hacer que todos sus defectos fuesen pasados por alto. Detrás del maquillaje, la ropa de marca y la sonrisa macabra no se escondía una mujer agradable. Pero ¿qué se podía pedir de la mujer que dirigía con puño de hierro la revista más vendida de Francia?

—Siéntese señorita Césaire —pidió la mujer con una sonrisa macabra.

Alya se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y de repente quiso tener un cigarrillo a la mano. ¡Demonios! Con lo que le había costado dejar el vicio.

—Para que me necesita, señora —preguntó francamente curiosa.

—Tengo entendido que estás trabajando en el artículo de la línea Stone —dijo su jefa. Alya asintió—. La señorita Devayle se encargará de eso.

— ¿Qué? Pero... —empezó a protestar ella.

—Tu, vas a hacer un trabajo mucho más importante —en ese momento su jefa se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla—. Vas a ayudarme a salvar esta revista.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De qué habla? —preguntó Alya quien en ese momento se sentía muy confundida.

—Una de mis informantes me comentó que Emma Agreste cuenta ahora con una asesora de imagen —empezó a contar—. Al parecer es como una niñera para evitar que se meta en problemas. Estamos al borde de un problema.

Alya comenzaba a comprender, aunque no le agradaba hacia dónde se dirigía esa conversación.

— ¿Porque es eso un problema? —preguntó con temor a la respuesta.

—Verás, querida, la mitad de nuestras ventas se deben a los escándalos de esa diva mimada —dijo, como si fuera algo muy obvio—. Perderemos millones si deja de meterse en problemas.

—No entiendo qué quiere que haga —dijo Alya.

—Eres una de mis mejores investigadoras —Alya no supo si tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto—. Necesitó que sigas a Emma y a esta asesora, debemos encontrar su punto débil.

La señorita Césaire no se sentía cómoda con aquella encomienda. En especial porque se trataba de la hija de su antigua mejor amiga. Aunque es verdad que había vivido a sus expensas los últimos tres, se sentía culpable de tener que exponer a la luz pública la vida de una niña inocente. Sin embargo, si con aquello juntaba suficiente dinero para buscar un trabajo en un periódico o revista de verdad, no veía problema. Solo debía de seguir como pulga a esa chica y su acompañante. No sería nada del otro mundo.

Aunque en otra parte de la ciudad no sabían la cadena de eventos que se acababa de desatar, el ambiente en la casa Agreste se sentía diferente. Emma, Chloe y su asistente estaban encerrados en el cuarto de la chica, el cual en su adolescencia había pertenecido a Adrien. Las risas de Emma se escuchaban hasta la escalera. Al final de la misma Marinette esperaba muy enojada, pues no quería irse a la oficina sin su esposo. Pero Adrien se había encerrado en el estudio con su padre pues nadie le había notificado de la contratación de una asesora de imagen. Marinette estaba tan concentrada en la risa exasperante de Emma y Chloe que no notó la plática que se llevaba a cabo a pocos metros de ella.

— ¿Cómo es que nadie me aviso que esto pasaría? —preguntó Adrien fingiendo enojo.

Gabriel río pues aquella indignación le parecía un chiste. Adrien debía estar muy agradecido que alguien se encargada de corregir la actitud de su hija. Chloe la acompañaría a todas partes, la haría hacer sus tareas y llegar a tiempo a las sesiones de fotos. Ella escribiría sus apariciones en público y se encargaría de que vistiera apropiadamente a los eventos. Era algo que ni Marinette ni Adrien había podido hacer en quince años. Deberían sentirse agradecidos.

—Esta sigue siendo mi casa —dijo Gabriel enfatizando su poderío sobre su hijo y su familia —creo que tengo derecho de encargarme de que las personas que viven en ella no se metan en problemas.

—Nosotros somos los padres de Emma, nosotros vamos a corregirla y criarla —gritó Adrien y fuera de la sala Marinette se sintió un poco feliz de que su esposo se refiriera a ambos juntos.

—Si quieres despedir a Chloe no me opondré —por un segundo Adrien no supo que decir, se quedó sin habla—. Pero si Emma vuelve a aparecer en una revista de chismes, la llevare a un internado en Australia de ser necesario.

Adrien se lo pensó un poco. En realidad, no podía encerrar a Emma en su casa e impedir que saliera. Y tampoco creía que un castigo funcionara con ella. Tenía el alma más aventurera del mundo. Aunque, de hecho ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de la hija de dos héroes? Y era precisamente su espíritu de aventura y su combinación con la adolescente rebelde lo que la metía en problemas. Además, Adrien en verdad no quería que Chloe se fuera sin antes intentar algo. Así que con un tono de resignación que ni él se creía aceptó la presencia de Chloe. Gabriel sonrió complacido por ver que aun poseía cierto control sobre su hijo y su familia.

Marinette esperaba fuera de puerta con la ligera esperanza de que su esposo arreglada aquel problema. Pero cuando ambos hombres salieron de la oficina estas mismas se terminaron. Aunque no tuvieron tiempo para ponerse a pensar en ello pues una llamada urgente hizo sonar su celular. La señora Agreste escuchó atenta lo que le decían, el hecho de que tuvieran tantos problemas con la organización del próximo desfile de la compañía la mantendría ocupada el resto del día. Así que se despidió escuetamente de su esposo y de su suegro y salió corriendo para el trabajo. Tenía que tener confianza en que la mujer rubia había cambiado con el tiempo y no intentaría algo con su esposo.

Cuando Gabriel se marchó a su hotel el ambiente de la mansión pareció ser más ligero. Adrien había decidió tomar un día libre, más que nada porque Marinette debía de tener espacio para organizar su evento. El evento más importante del año. Así que Adrien tenía pensado trabajar en las finanzas de la empresa en la comodidad de su casa durante esa mañana de domingo. Pero después de media hora no pudo más con su curiosidad. Subió las escaleras despacio sin hacer ruido y se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de Emma. La risa de su hija se escuchó hasta donde se encontraba.

Emma no había conocido persona con la que se sintiera más conectada. Sebastián era una especie de alivio cómico que parecía ser el objeto de burla de Chloe. Eso era en todo sentido de lo más gracioso. Porque eran las dos únicas personas de su vida que no se escandalizaban por su actitud. Incluso encontró divertido su pequeño escándalo en el hospital.

—Bueno, aunque estoy segura de que eso fue muy divertido —dijo Chloe riendo —es momento de que acabe.

— ¿Porque? Es muy divertido —contestó Emma no muy convencida—. Todos hacen lo que yo digo.

—Lo sé —concordó la rubia—. Ese tipo de poder es muy adictivo. Pero mi trabajo es hacerte ver bien en los medios.

—Ósea, ya no más diversión —se quejó Emma, como si acabaran de cortarle las alas de libertad que tenía desde su nacimiento.

—Eres muy inteligente —dijo Chloe —seguro que puedes encontrar otro modo de divertirte.

Emma bufo. No estaba convencida de eso.

—Entonces ¿cómo vas a empezar mi transformación en niña buena? —preguntó la chica con una amplia sonrisa.

—Primero necesitó saber por qué y con quiénes hablaste en el hospital —dijo Chloe chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que su asistente empezara a tomar nota.

— ¿Para qué? —cuestionó a la defensiva la joven cita Agreste.

—Para pedirle que no hablen del incidente —comentó Chloe como si fuese muy obvio—. Ese es mi trabajo.

Emma se lo pensó un poco. En realidad, no tenía la suficiente confianza como para contarle sus dudas sobre su paternidad. Pensar que Adrien Agreste podía no ser su padre ya era mucho estrés. Y tampoco quería crear un escándalo de esas magnitudes sin importar si resultaba ser falso o verdadero. En cierta forma, la idea de que evitará que cualquiera supiera sobre eso sonaba muy bien.

—Pues, con quien más hable fue con la doctora Raincomprix —dijo Emma tratando de restarle importancia—. Es cardióloga, aunque no te puedo decir porque la vi.

Chloe se sintió aliviada de escuchar ese nombre. Sabía que su mejor amiga nunca revelaría información confidencial, así que lo hablado en esa cita estaba a salvo.

Emma lo noto de inmediato. Su curiosidad no se pudo quedar quieta ¿acaso conocía a esa doctora? ¿Por qué? Por lo que había oído hace un momento también conocía a sus padres, de al menos dieciséis años antes. Quería saber más sobre la vida de su asesora de imagen. De repente, una idea le cruzó por la cabeza. Empezó a dar nombres específicos a Sebastián hasta que supo cómo sacar a relucir el tema.

—Señorita Burgeois —llamó con cierta delicadeza.

—Dime Chloe —corrigió ella.

—Chloe, ¿tú tienes novio? —preguntó sin tapujos. Y la verdad es que no era la única interesada.

Chloe debía aprender a contener sus expresiones y sentimientos pues casi al instante hizo una mueca de incomodidad y preocupación. Emma quiso disculparse con ella, pues supo que había sido muy mala idea aventurarse a preguntar algo tan íntimo.

—Creo que ya tenemos toda la información —interrumpió Sebastián antes de que cualquier otra cosa fuese dicha—. Señorita Burgeois debemos irnos.

—Tienes razón —dijo Chloe recuperando un poco la compostura—. Si queremos que esto esté listo lo más pronto posible será mejor irnos ya.

—Nos veremos mañana señorita Agreste, antes de que se vaya a la escuela —se despidió Sebastián tratando de empujar a su jefa fuera de la misma.

—Te veo mañana Emma —se despidió Chloe.

Emma se quedó en sin saber del todo a que venía esa reacción. Pero su curiosidad acababa de alcanzar niveles estratosféricos y no descansaría hasta saciarla.

Apenas escuchó que sus inesperados invitados se despedían, Adrien se alejó de la puerta y trato de descender las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Pero antes de llegar al piso de abajo escuchó que le llamaban. Se sentía como un tonto al que acababan de descubrir. Pero no fue así. Quien le llamaba era la secretaria de la familia con sus muchos archivos sobre los financiamientos de la empresa. Adrien le apoyo para llevar aquello a la oficina de la casa. Escuchó como sus inesperados invitados bajaban las escaleras.

—Chloe — llamó el hombre—. Necesitó hablar contigo a solas.

Chloe sabía que ese momento llegaría. Aunque la verdad esperaba que tardará un tiempo. Ambos adultos se acercaron uno al otro y por un segundo fue como si se tratarán de simples adolescentes.

—No hagas esto —dijo Chloe son determinismo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Adrien con genuino asombro.

—No trates de fingir que tú y yo aún somos amigos —clarificó Chloe. Ella no podía fingir que ellos fueron amigos alguna vez, aun si sus sentimientos hacia Adrien permanecieran intactos.

—Siempre fuimos amigos —dijo Adrien tratando de reafirmarse a su mismo lo que decía — y siempre lo seremos.

—No —dijo ella—. Creo que cruzamos esa línea hace mucho.

—Eso quiere decir que no puedo guardar esperanzas de que me aceptes como amigo —preguntó Adrien mientras afirmaba para sí mismo con la cabeza.

—Yo perdí la ilusión de tener algo contigo cuando te casaste con Marinette —contestó Chloe.

Adrien tuvo la sensación de que no se refería precisamente a una amistad. Ella se declaró ese día y él el hecho de la boda del modo más cruel. Y aun así había pasado años pensando en ella y obsesionado con su seguridad.

—Tal vez podamos empezar otra vez —comentó Adrien. Había aprendido a no dejar ir oportunidades. Mucho menos sus segundas oportunidades.

Chloe suspiro resignada. Adrien podía tratar lo que quisiera. Porque Chloe sería egoísta con eso. No quería tener su corazón roto por tercera vez.

—Mañana vendré temprano para hacer unos arreglos sobre Emma —dijo Chloe utilizando ese tono de negocios que tan bien le sentaba. Pero Adrien sencillamente lo odiaba—. Estoy aquí por trabajo.

Chloe caminó hasta la puerta donde le esperaba su asistente. Con aquella postura de inmenso ego salió de la mansión y se dirigió a la limusina que la llevaría a casa. Necesitaba descansar un poco antes de ponerse a llorar en ese momento.

—Pareces muy pensativa —dijo Sebastián después de verla observar un buen rato su celular.

—Estaba pensando que debo seguir con mi vida —contestó Chloe pues no tenía ánimos de negar lo inevitable.

Tomo su celular y una pequeña tarjeta que saco de su bolsa. Marco el número que rezaba la tarjeta y espero un momento hasta que contestarán del otro lado. La línea sonó cuatro veces antes de que una voz masculina contestara.

—Estudios Kurtzberg ¿qué desea? —preguntó la voz.

Chloe se mordió los labios antes de hablar.

—Hola, soy Chloe Burgeois. Busco a Nathaniel Kurtzberg —contestó con la voz un poco temblorosa.

—Claro, ya se lo pasó —dijo la voz. Tras unos segundos en los que Chloe dudo de estar haciendo lo correcto el teléfono dio indicios de que otra persona estaba contestando.

—Hola Chloe, me alegra que llamarás —dijo Nathaniel elevando un poco el tono de su voz.

Chloe acababa de tomar una decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de su vida, para siempre. Del otro lado de París el director de una pequeña compañía de artistas se recordaba a si mismo que el destino tenía una forma extraña de trabajar. Le alegraba la idea de que Chloe le llamara. Porque estaba decidido a que no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad. Una corazonada de que su vida estaba por volverse lo más cercano a una película romántica que había visto en su vida.

Nathaniel siguió platicando por teléfono mientras un par de sus amigos lo observaban entretenido. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz por recibir una llamada. El estudio estaba lleno de personas que habían pasado a ver a su amigo y a su invitado. Nathaniel acabó la secundaria con un muy reducido grupo de amigos, y era la primera vez en años que veían a uno de los suyos que se había ido del país. El que Nathaniel fuese a recoger a Lila Rossi al aeropuerto tan temprano podría significar que entre ellos aún quedaban más que cenizas. Pero tanto Nathaniel como Lila podía decir que eso no era cierto. Nunca hubo fuego para empezar.

—Genial, te veré mañana —se despidió el chico.

Nathaniel escuchó algo que le decían del otro lado de la línea durante unos segundos más antes de colgar. Cuando giró tenía una sonrisa que todos los presentes encontraron divertida. Se sentó junto a Juleka quién sostenía la mano de su novio y puso el teléfono en la mesa de la pequeña sala.

—Parece que te acaban de dar una buena noticia —comentó Rose tratando de sonar calmada pero llena de emoción.

— ¿Es una chica? —preguntó Juleka muy interesada en el probable chisme que se estaba armando.

—No voy a decirles —contestó Nathaniel evasivo—. Aun no escuchamos porque Lila regresó.

El pequeño grupo regresó su vista a la mujer italiana que terminaba de beber su limonada. Había llamado un mes antes desesperada diciendo que debía regresar a París pronto. Ninguno dudo en ofrecerle su apoyo.

—Ya dinos Lila, no regresaste solo porque nos extrañaras —señaló Nathaniel y Lila notó que se había vuelto más seguro.

—Dinos —suplicó Rose.

—Tienen razón, no regrese solo porque los extrañara —contestó Lila.

—Aw! Que mal, yo creí que era porque querías volver a vernos —contestó Juleka con sarcasmo.

Lila prefirió ignorar el comentario.

—Estoy segura que saben de una boda que esta próxima a pasar —dijo Lila con un tono de voz tan lastimero que todos tuvieron dificultad para mantener un rostro neutral.

Ninguno dijo nada. Aunque para Lila fue suficiente para saber que ellos estaban al tanto. Era obvio que alguno de ellos habría recibido una invitación en los últimos días. Si no era de la novia, sería del novio.

—Eso que tiene que ver con que regresaras —cuestionó Nathaniel, aunque en cierta parte sospechaba a que se refería su amiga.

—Vengo a recuperar el amor de Sabrina —contestó Lila con una determinación imposible de ignorar o igualar.

 _Continuara..._


	5. Wake up call

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **REGRETS**

Hay momentos en nuestra vida en los que nos damos cuenta que somos idiotas y que nos hemos equivocado. Chloe escogió una ocasión de blanco para expresar su arrepentimiento. Adrien escogió un evento escolar que no era suyo. Marinette escogió una ocasión de profunda tristeza. Nathaniel, una de profunda alegría. Alya, un accidente. Nino, una fiesta.

El arrepentimiento te lleva por caminos inhóspitos, difíciles, agotadores. Y ahora, es momento de pensar si podemos volver en el tiempo y decirle al mundo la verdad.

* * *

 **Wake up call**

 _"Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas, lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción." – Joaquín Sabina (1949-?) Cantautor y poeta español._

 _._

Emma no solía hacer preguntas acerca de la vida de sus padres. Ni siquiera de pequeña solía importarle. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer para saber cómo se conocieron sus padres, cuando se casaron, como supieron que ella iba a nacer, era revisar una revista de chismes de la época. Incluso un blog en la web le podía dar todas las herramientas para conocer a Marinette y Adrien Agreste. Pero los pequeños detalles que nadie sabía o que no aparecían en las revistas no los buscaba en la fuente de la información. Sino en los dos seres más cercanos a sus padres.

Tikki y Plagg se refugiaban en una habitación supuestamente secreta a la que el cocinado llevaba comida cada mañana. Emma solo tuvo que seguir el olor a Camembert y galletas recién horneadas para encontrar el lugar. No era nada del otro mundo. Los dos kwamis vivían bien y Emma los consideraba sus amigos. Así que cuando escuchó la plática que tuvieron su nueva asesora de imagen y su supuesto padre, fue muy obvio que correría a preguntarle a las únicas personas o seres que creía podían tener las respuestas.

—Tikki, sal, tengo una pregunta —gritó dentro de la habitación escondida tras un cuadro en el pasillo.

La pequeña kwami roja cambiaba canales en la televisión con la que contaba su habitación. Plagg comía camembert, incluso Emma tenía dificultades para recordar un momento en que no hiciera eso. Se sentó en la esquina del cuarto y espero a que cualquiera de los dos se desocupara un poco. Emma estaba cansada. Su padre había salido de la mansión poco después de que su asesora de imagen se fuera. Para Emma no tenía sentido tratar de salir, además, ¿a dónde iría?

No era como si tuviera muchos amigos. Pero la chica no los necesitaba, o al menos eso creía. En realidad, no tenía ni la misma idea de porque no tenía tantos amigos. No tenía una mejor amiga, ni alguien interesado en ella. No era porque no fuera agraciada. ¡Por dios! Era la jodida imagen de una compañía de moda. Emma pensaba que su falta de compañía se debía a sus padres, no porque ellos fueran ricos, sino a su fama. Los grandes héroes de París, la pareja perfecta. Si solo supieran la gran cantidad de cenas incomodas que tuvieran dentro de esas cuatro paredes. A veces Emma pensaba que le hacía un favor a su familia dándoles una razón para seguir juntos.

Suspiro mientras veía a Plagg acabar con su pedazo de camembert. El kwami de gato era de hecho su favorito, porque todo se le resbalaba pues no entendía el mundo en general. Por ello era mejor platicar con él que con Tikki, quien si tenía sentido de moral y decencia. Plagg observó a la hija de su portador y ya acostumbrado a su mirada triste se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Emma? —preguntó Plagg sentándose en las piernas de Emma.

— ¿Sabes quién es Chloe Burgeois? —cuestionó sin mayor rodeo.

Ante la mención del nombre ambos kwamis pusieron atención. Tikki apagó la televisión y se sentó al lado de Plagg, quien estaba más interesado en encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir.

— ¿Dónde oíste ese nombre? —preguntó Tikki preocupada.

—Es mi asesora de imagen —contestó Emma.

Tikki despertó a Plagg cuando este comenzaba a caer en la inconsciencia.

—Tienes que decirle —le dijo haciendo que Plagg se preguntara de que hablaba.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Plagg.

—Si, que tiene que decirme —interrumpió Emma interesada.

—Sobre el día de la boda —dijo Tikki contestando a ambas preguntas.

—Ah, eso —Plagg no parecía tan preocupado sobre eso como Tikki—. No gracias, no me meteré en más problemas.

El día de la boda de Adrien y Marinette, Plagg fue la única persona que presenció aquel arranque de valentía de Chloe. Aunque el kwami de gato no le había puesto atención, pues lo consideraba muy estúpido, se lo contó a Tikki. Y ella supo que eso sería un problema algún día, los eventos que siguieron a ese día no hicieron más que confirmárselo. Aunque su compañero no compartía su misma sensación.

—Dilo —exigió Tikki.

—Solo si tú le dices sobre el primero de marzo —contestó Plagg cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Tikki suspiro. Ella sabía que un mal mayor aun rondaba por el mundo y que Adrien y Marinette debían confiar uno en el otro para combatirlo. Esa era la razón por la que no habían vuelto a sus joyas y a la caja, la razón por la que Adrien aun cargaba su anillo, la razón por la que Marinette no usaba otros aretes.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Emma totalmente perdida.

—Escúchame bien, Emma —dijo Tikki con seriedad, incluso Plagg encontró eso extraño —no permitas que esa mujer se acerque a tu padre.

Pero aquella advertencia sólo incremento aún más la curiosidad de Emma. Ahora estaba más determinada a recordar donde había escuchado el nombre de Chloe y porque ella era tan importante. ¡Dios! ¡Qué interesante! Al parecer ya había encontrado otra cosa con la cual entretenerse. Aunque tendría que tener mucho cuidado para evitar que Tikki y Plagg la persuadieran de su objetivo.

Su celular sonó y Emma se movió con rapidez fuera de la habitación para contestar. Pero el tono se acabó antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Revisó sus llamadas perdidas y notó que venia del hospital. Su mente voló con rapidez hasta la petición que le había hecho a la doctora Raincomprix ¿acaso se había animado a hacerla? Necesitaba hablar con la doctora, necesitaba saber que quería decirle. Pero necesitaba un lugar más íntimo para hacerlo. Corrió hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro, subió las escaleras y se recostó en un sillón que usaba para leer en sus días libres y entonces marcó.

La voz de la doctora Raincomprix la acompaño durante una hora. Claro que trató de disuadirla. Pero Emma estaba muy segura de que la verdad no era la que su madre contaba. Así que empezaron a hablar de los pormenores de la prueba de paternidad.

—Haré la prueba, pero voy a necesitar que vengas al hospital para sacarte sangre —dijo Sabrina resignándose a que la terquedad de Emma Agreste era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

—Iré hoy —contestó Emma con una amplia sonrisa al ver que sus dudas pronto serían despejadas—. De causalidad ha hablado con usted una mujer llamada Chloe Burgeois.

—No, ¿por qué? —contestó Sabrina extrañada por la pregunta. Tenía meses sin escuchar de su mejor amiga.

—Por nada —respondió Emma rápidamente y colgó el teléfono.

Sabrina observo su teléfono sin entender del todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, lo dejo pasar tan rápido como llegó. Se supondría que ese día no vería pacientes, le había suplicado a su jefa que tenía mucho trabajo de escritorio y necesitaba tiempo. Sin embargo, alguien toco a la puerta de su consultorio y Sabrina se tuvo que obligar a si misma a sonreír. Se golpeó las mejillas para que estas tomaran un poco de color. Suspiro acomodándose la bata de laboratorio antes de abrir su puerta para dejar que entrará su inesperado paciente.

Pero quien entró no era un paciente.

La doctora Raincomprix no esperaba la visita de Nino Lahiffe en ese momento. No la esperaba ni la quería ni la deseaba. Lo cual en general podía considerarse extraño pues estaban a menos de un mes de contraer nupcias. Aunque ¿qué se podía esperar de dos personas cuyo compromiso se basaba en el sentimiento de derrota? Sabrina fingió una sonrisa y le dio pasó al hombre que con seguridad no tendría mucho tiempo antes de hacer de DJ en alguna fiesta o evento.

—No creí que te vería hoy —dijo Sabrina volviendo a sentarse en la silla de su oficina.

Frente a ella Nino se recostó en la silla y subió una de sus piernas sobre el escritorio. Sabrina no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para decirle que las bajara así que lo dejó estar.

—Solo quería avisar que tengo un evento hoy en la noche y no voy a llegar a casa —dijo Nino decidido a no mostrar emoción alguna.

Sabrina tan acostumbrada a aquellos desplantes suspiro y asintió antes de regresar su vista a los papeles. El lugar se llenó de un silencio más que incómodo. Pero estaban acostumbrados a ello por la misma naturaleza de su relación. Podían compartir la misma habitación, pero sus mentes se encontraban en lugares totalmente distintos. Sabrina solo podía pensar en su mejor amiga. Tenía muchos años sin hablar en persona con ella, sus correos esporádicos no contaban en realidad. A lo mejor podía enviarle un mensaje y hablar con ella. Acercó la tableta a donde se encontraba y comenzó a digitar su mensaje.

Nino pensaba en sus propios problemas. Esa tarde debía de trabajar en la recepción de un evento de moda. No se sentía a gusto con la idea, pero era el único DJ libre para el evento. A pesar de que le agradaba la idea de trabajar por su cuenta, a veces debía de hacer algunas excepciones. Así que acabó por aceptar un trabajo que uno de sus antiguos jefes le había ofrecido. Estaba a muy poco de casarse y aunque sabía que el matrimonio se trataba de ayudarse mutuamente, no estaba seguro de que él y Sabrina podían con el reto. Debía de tener un plan alternó. A veces se preguntaba porque como habían acabado de aquella manera: involucrados en una mentira que no los hacia felices, pero tampoco los hacía miserables.

Estuvieron toda una hora sentados sin decirse nada. Sabrina trabajando en su papeleo como bien había dicho que debía hacer. Nino revisaba mensajes en su celular sin poner demasiada atención en los detalles. Aquella parecía una tarde entre ellos común y corriente. Algo rutinario, típico. Esperaban pacientes, sin prisa, a que el momento entre ellos se acabara y fuera momento de separarse. No con incomodidad pues, aunque no fuesen amigos, eran compañeros y habían decidido pasar la vida juntos. Ninguno sabía bien por qué.

La tarde termino mucho antes de que ambos lo supieran. Nino se despidió depositando un llano beso en la mejilla de Sabrina. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dijo adiós sin levantar la vista de sus archivos. Poco a poco el ambiente se sintió más calmado, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. De repente Sabrina creyó poder atender un par de pacientes por las siguientes horas. Pero no más.

Nino salía del hospital sin muchos ánimos de ir a esos desfiles. Él era el tipo de persona que prefiere una fiesta ruidosa a una cena tranquila. Lo que hacía aún más irónico que se fuera a casar con Sabrina. Pero prefería no pensar en ello mientras tomaba un camión hacia su trabajo. Aun no sabía porque no se compraba un automóvil particular. Suponía, o sabia en parte, que era porque no lo necesitaba. Llegó a su cada tomó lo que necesitaba y llamó a un taxi para llegar a su destino. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

El salón donde se llevaría a cabo el desfile de modas estaba adornado con telas de colores estrafalarios y luces de neón. Nino pensó que acaba de viajar en el tiempo hasta que notó que la nueva moda era de aquel estilo. Él no era una persona de modas, al menos en cuanto a la ropa. Localizó a una persona del staff quien le explico donde debía de ir qué tipo de música debía de poner en cada momento. Le hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de hablar con las modelos o en su defecto con la organizadora pues aquella chica que le atendió no tenía idea de que hacer.

— ¿Puedo hablar con tu jefa? —pidió después de verle dudar sobre el orden de las modelos.

—La señora Agreste debería de llegar en cualquier momento —dijo la chica antes de que su celular sonara y tuviera que correr a otra parte de la sala.

Nino no le puso atención. Quería creer que no era quien él pensaba que era. Después de terminar la secundaria Nino había marchado a recorrer Europa como mochilero, alejándose de quienes fuesen sus amigos. No había estado presente en la boda de su mejor amigo. No lo había visto hasta meses después, cuando encontró a una muy deprimida Marinette en un bar de París. Los recuerdos de la época lo ponían realmente feliz y melancólico.

Se instaló tratando de no pensar en la esposa de quien fuese su mejor amigo. De no pensar en sus bonitos ojos azules, en sus caderas de infarto, en su melódica voz, en su valentía, en el hecho que le era totalmente inalcanzable. Pero le fue imposible no pensar en ello cuando la vio entrar al lugar detrás de una modelo que no permitía le acomodaran el chándal que acompañaba el conjunto. Se veía tan radiante como los ángeles, tan bella como una melodía clásica. Supo en ese momento que Adrien era un maldito afortunado y que si volvía a herir a su esposa el mismo lo mataría. Porque Marinette en todo sentido era la mujer perfecta, al menos en su opinión.

Por lo que se veía Marinette estaba a punto de tener un paro cardíaco. Gritó a la modelo quien parecía indignada, pero se dejó hacer. Después giró con las manos temblorosas a decir algo a la chica que había atendido a Nino. Marinette siguió hablando por un auricular mientras seguía a la joven hasta donde se encontraba el viejo mejor amigo de su esposo. El corazón de Nino estalló en mil sensaciones cuando ambos se observaron a los ojos. Fue como si mil fuegos artificiales hubiesen estallado.

¡Demonios! Él no debería sentir eso por Marinette. Su corazón debía estallar de emoción al ver a Sabrina, no al ver a la señora Agreste.

—Nino —susurro Marinette con apenas aliento para hablar.

—El mismo —contestó Nino algo cohibido por la presencia de la chica que seguro era una becaria.

¡Como quería decirle lo bonita que se veía!

—No te he visto en dieciséis años —dijo por fin Marinette recuperando el aliento que no supo que perdió.

—Lo sé, qué tiempos aquellos —Nino se mordió el labio.

—Casi los había olvidado —suspiro Marinette más como una advertencia que como un comentario más.

—Yo nunca lo voy a olvidar —contestó Nino poniendo la bellísima sonrisa seductora que desarrollo en sus años de mochilero.

Esta vez Marinette en verdad se quedó sin habla. ¿Acaso el universo había conspirado en su contra? Primero Chloe aparecía en su vida para hacerse con el control de la vida de su hija, relegándola en su papel de madre. Y ahora Nino aparecía en su evento como un fantasma de su pasado, para recordarle los errores que casi destruyen su matrimonio antes del nacimiento de Emma.

¿Cómo si necesitara que la jodieran más?

Se aclaró la garganta para no parecer una tonta, aunque supuso que eso era casi imposible. Revisó la tableta que la becaria llevaba y acomodó los últimos detalles en su cabeza.

—El horario de Tessa está bien, solo elimina la canción de Emma —dijo Marinette devolviendo la tableta a Tessa y esperando que ella supiera que hacer, su cabeza había quedado en blanco.

— ¿Emma no va a venir? —preguntó Nino como si la joven Agreste le fuese totalmente familiar.

—Es una niña, solo tiene quince años —empezó a contar Marinette tratando de hacer caso omiso de los comentarios de Nino—. Puede ser modelo, pero hay cosas más importantes.

—Debería hablar con la prensa —comentó la becaria—. Todos están esperando por ver a la diva Agreste.

A Marinette le enojaba el apodo que el mundo de la moda le había dado a su hija. Así que con un asentimiento se despidió dispuesta a hablar con la prensa.

—Qué pena, me hubiera gustado al fin conocerla —dijo Nino sin malicia.

Pero Marinette entendió algo totalmente diferente. Con el corazón acelerado y los nervios de punta, la señora Agreste dejo al DJ y se dirigió a la puerta. Cualquier que la viera pensaría que su estrés venia de la expectativa del evento. Ninguno sabía las sensibles fibras que le acababan de revolver. Por un segundo sintió la necesidad irremediable de salir corriendo y romper algo. Pero suspiro y trato de contenerse.

—Respira Marinette, todo saldrá bien —la voz de Adrien que interrumpió su tren de pensamiento fue como un bálsamo.

Adrien se acercó a ella y tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de su esposa. Marinette pudo sentir la frialdad de los dos anillos que adornaban las manos de su esposo. Su anillo de Chat Noir y su anillo de bodas. Marinette respiro con profundidad recordándose a sí misma que Adrien era su esposo y por tanto nunca lo dejaría ir. No le importaban los planes que el destino o el universo tuvieran para ella. Estaba dispuesta a seguir forjando su propio destino.

 _Continuará..._


	6. Something Clever

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **REGRETS**

Hay momentos en nuestra vida en los que nos damos cuenta que somos idiotas y que nos hemos equivocado. Chloe escogió una ocasión de blanco para expresar su arrepentimiento. Adrien escogió un evento escolar que no era suyo. Marinette escogió una ocasión de profunda tristeza. Nathaniel, una de profunda alegría. Alya, un accidente. Nino, una fiesta.

El arrepentimiento te lleva por caminos inhóspitos, difíciles, agotadores. Y ahora, es momento de pensar si podemos volver en el tiempo y decirle al mundo la verdad.

* * *

 **Something Clever**

 _"Un loco enamorado sería capaz de hacer fuegos artificiales con el sol, la luna y las estrellas, para recuperar a su amada." - Goethe (1749-1832) Poeta y dramaturgo alemán._

 _._

La mañana de aquel vibrante miércoles de primavera, acabaría siendo la antesala de eventos sin explicación. Plagg y Tikki lo habían previsto muchos años atrás. Aunque sus ideas, por completo infundadas, fueron ignoradas por sus portadores. Escondidos entre las paredes de la mansión Agreste, eran por completo ajenos a que la maldad entraría en aquella casa de manera catastrófica. Acompañada de tacones y maquillaje. Aunque Plagg dormía sin complicación alguna, la mañana sorprendió a Tikki pensando en que la presencia de la rubia no solo amenazaba el matrimonio de sus portadores, sino, además, el futuro del mundo.

A pesar de que la mañana era soleada perfecta para realizar diferentes actividades, solo Adrien Agreste se había marchado temprano. Su única hija, levantada al primer rayo de sol por su nueva asesora de imagen se mantenía despierta gracias a un café muy cargado. La marca, importada de Brasil, era uno de sus lujos favoritos. Emma bebía sin poner especial atención en lo que su asesora le decía. No fue hasta que comentó cierto punto que sus sentidos se encendieron cual focos de navidad.

— ¿Cantar? —preguntó sorprendida Emma después de escuchar la propuesta de su asesora de imagen.

Chloe había hecho bien su trabajo. Revisó todo el material que había en internet sobre Emma, cada rumor y chisme, encontró los patrones que debía de borrar con gran facilidad. Emma necesitaba explotar sus talentos, darle a la prensa algo más que malas actitudes. Así fue como descubrió por un vídeo en red que Emma tenía una bella voz. Tras hablar con el nuevo alcalde y gracias a sus antiguos contactos, Chloe logró que Emma tuviera un pequeño puesto en un evento de la ciudad que tendría lugar en dos meses. Algo casi imposible.

—Así es —asintió con una amplia sonrisa—. El festival artístico anual de París es un par de semanas. Tú vas a presentarte en él.

— ¿En el festival? —preguntó Emma emocionada.

Poder participar en el festival era algo con lo que siempre había soñado. Empezó a organizarse tras la muerte de una pareja de cantantes y dibujantes casi seis años atrás. El nuevo alcalde de la ciudad no solía invitar a principiantes a participar en esos eventos. Emma siempre había creído que si su madre le hubiese dejado presentarse en concursos de cantó cuando era pequeña ya sería una profesional. Pero su madre había sido muy puntual con eso, no quería que Emma se dedicara a la música y aunque la discusión que siguió a ello entre sus padres duró muchos meses, Marinette acabó ganando.

—Así es, te presentaras en el festival —contestó Chloe—. ¿No te emociona?

—Por supuesto que estoy emocionada —saltó Emma—. Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en meses.

—Magnifico, sin embargo, hay una condición —dijo Chloe.

— ¡Lo sabía! Nada es de a gratis ¡eh! —mascullo Emma.

Chloe río ante su comentario y le pidió a Sebastián que explicara fe que se trataba aquel trueque.

—Nos han llegado rumores de que tus relaciones en la escuela no son las adecuadas para una chica de tu calibre —dijo Sebastián.

— ¿A qué se refieren? —cuestionó Emma muy confundida.

Chloe se sentó junto a la chica en el mismo sillón donde había estado todo el tiempo.

—Necesitas una aliada. Alguien que sea simple y sencilla, una mejor amiga que no te haga ver cómo alguien inalcanzable a los ojos de la prensa —explicó Chloe.

Emma bufo para sí misma en ese momento. Pero claro que era inalcanzable. Tenía solo quince años y ya tenía fama y fortuna. La mayoría de las chicas de su edad solo se preocupaban por las materias y los novios. Emma tenía que agregar a esas preocupaciones el estar cuatro horas al día en una sesión de fotos y otras tres más con tutores particulares. Sin embargo, Emma tenía fáciles algunas otras partes. Marinette siempre se había opuesto a que su hija fuese diestra en algún arte así que, en lugar de pasar tres días a la semana con maestros de arte, las pasaba en clases de voleibol y atletismo.

Era muy notorio que en medio de todo eso, Emma no era como una chica promedio de su escuela.

—Hoy te vamos a acompañar a la escuela para conocer a tus compañeros —dijo Chloe dándole a Emma su bolso para salir a la escuela—. Estoy segura que hallaremos a esa amiga entre ellos.

Emma salió de su habitación sin tantos ánimos de ir a la escuela como esa mañana. La idea de que una chica de su escuela se volviese su mejor amiga, y aún más que la escogieran para eso no le agradaba. Pero no podía hacer mucho. Su abuelo había dejado muy en claro lo que sucedería si lo de la asesora de imagen no funcionaba. Así que no pensaba correr riesgos.

Chloe era la profesional. Seguro sabía lo que hacía.

Bajaron las escaleras hablando sobre moda y vestidos con un asistente detrás que hacia comentarios entre dientes. Sebastián le parecía una persona muy interesante a Emma y supuso que su buen humor no era porque fuese el secretario de Chloe. A Emma le hubiese gustado encontrar a un mejor amigo así, que la hiciese reír siempre.

Tan metidos estaban en sus conversaciones que el estornudo que los interrumpió provocó un sobresaltó en los tres participantes. Saliendo de la cocina y junto a una mucama que le ayudaba a moverse estaba Marinette.

La señora Agreste aun vestía con pijama y pantuflas. Aunque parecía muy enferma se paró derecha en cuanto oyó a su hija y a su no deseada invitada bajar por las escaleras. Con los años y en medio del mundo en que se desenvolvía su esposo, Marinette aprendió a nunca quedarse callada o quieta. Sin duda la señora Agreste había cambiado mucho desde sus días de escuela. A Emma no le extraño verla tan enferma de repente, su madre siempre había sido así. Un día podía estar bien y al siguiente parecer que se muere de neumonía.

Chloe le observó durante unos segundos sintiéndose culpable. No era algo nuevo en la chica, pero sin duda era muy distinto a lo que una vez sintió al ver a su gran enemiga. La rubia tuvo dieciséis años para pensar en ese día de boda. Después de muchas reflexiones, Chloe había concluido que ese día se comporto como una verdadera tonta. Y aunque sus sentimientos por Adrien no habían cambiado con los años, había decidido aceptar su derrota con dignidad.

Ninguna mujer se movió de su lugar y la tensión aumento con rapidez. Chloe supuso que lo que Marinette quería era hablar a solas y a pesar de que ella quería evitarlo no tuvo más remedio.

—Vayan a la limusina, yo debo hablar un segundo con la señora Agreste —dijo Chloe terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Emma, que estaba metida en su propio mundo, no encontró nada raro en aquella petición y accedió sin rechistar a dirigirse a la limusina. El asistente de Chloe, por otro lado, se vio tentado a comentar que no podía separarse de su jefa en un intento desesperado por permanecer en el salón. Una mirada nada amigable por parte de Chloe le hizo retractarse de su plan y acompañar a la señorita Agreste hasta la salida.

En cuanto la puerta de entrada se cerró, Marinette comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Crees que no sé a qué viniste? —dijo con desdén.

—Estoy aquí para mejorar la reputación y relaciones de Emma —contestó Chloe con calma, aunque sabía que esa no era la respuesta que Marinette estaba buscando.

—Yo te conozco —dijo Marinette —no por nada fuiste nuestro acosador personal por más de tres años.

—Todos cambiamos con el tiempo —refutó Chloe mordiéndose los labios.

—Todos excepto tú. Recuerdo muy bien que nos perseguías y hacías todo lo posible por arruinarnos. Tú fuiste la causante de tantos desastres que casi arruinas a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Te conozco y sé que no estás aquí por trabajo.

Chloe se sintió muy ofendida por la acusación. Le había costado mucho aceptar los errores que había cometido en su afán por separar a Adrien y Marinette. En especial cuando fue consciente de la poca eficacia que tuvieron. Tuvo dieciséis años para convencerse a sí misma que debía existir una razón por la que el destino se empeñó tan fervientemente en que ellos dos se casaran. Sin embargo, le parecía inconcebible que le acusaran de aquella forma.

—No sé a qué se refiere, señora Agreste. Me encuentro aquí por cuestiones de negocios, nada más —hablo altanera Chloe pasando de largo de Marinette y de camino a la puerta principal —. Ahora, si me disculpa, debido a que una persona no supo educar a su hija debo arreglar todo yo. Con su permiso.

Cuando Chloe cruzó la puerta de la mansión, Marinette dejó caer todo su peso. La mucama que aun las había acompañado le ayudo a levantarse sabiendo lo muy enferma que la señora se encontraba. Marinette podía soportar mucho, pero lo que no iba a permitir era que la llamaran una mala madre. Unas lágrimas imperceptibles comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y la señora Agreste tuvo que apretar los dientes para no comenzar a sollozar. Era muy difícil recordar todas las cosas que había sacrificado para llegar a ese lugar.

El viaje a la escuela fue silencioso y sencillo. Aunque Emma no encontró nada incómodo en el ambiente, Sebastián tuvo que hacerle platica para aligerar la carga de trabajo de su jefa. A penas llegaron al College François Dupont se dieron cuenta que aquello probablemente sería de lo más difícil que harían para ese trabajo.

—Esto es lo que haremos —dijo Chloe antes de que Emma bajara del vehículo—. Deberás presentarnos a tus compañeros y nosotros elegiremos a quiénes sirvan mejor a nuestros propósitos.

—Es extraño conseguir amigos de esta manera —comentó Emma.

—En otras circunstancias tu podrías elegirlos —contestó Sebastián con una sonrisa.

Emma se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y entró a la escuela. Para la asesora de imagen y su asistente no fue nada del otro mundo. Aunque sí pudieron conocer a algunas joyas que el colegio podía ofrecerles. A Chloe le sorprendió encontrar a su antigua compañera Mylene como maestra en la escuela, aunque ahora se apellidaba Bruel y vigilaba a su pequeño hijo de doce años a la distancia. Aunque lo que en verdad le llamo la atención fueron las dos chicas que espiaban a Emma desde detrás de una columna.

Chloe mando a Sebastián a hablar con ellas pues aquel fanatismo que parecían mostrar le pareció de lo más interesante.

—¿Acaso no es la mejor modelo de nuestra era? —dijo una de ellas sonriendo como una enamorada. Su nombre era Noelia Lestrade.

—Lo es, además es tan inteligente —completó la otra que respondía al nombre de Vanessa Lestrade.

Ambas eran las hijas de un corredor de bolsa que casi no estaba en casa pero que parecían muy obsesionadas con Emma. Sin duda no habían hablado de frente con ella, pero le tenían mucha estima. Fueron sus primeras candidatas para volverse amigas de Emma. La segunda candidata llego casi a la hora de la salida después de observar a la señorita Agreste rechazar casi todos los intentos de sus compañeros por hablar con ella, Chloe se topó de frente y con un golpe con la persona menos esperada.

—Lo siento, estaba algo distraída —se disculpo Chloe después de chocar con el extraño.

—Parece que siempre nos vamos a encontrar así —dijo la voz.

Chloe se puso roja por la vergüenza que le causaba la situación. Frente a ella se encontraba su cita de esa tarde. Una parte de su mente pensaba en si aun se veía tan fabulosa como esa mañana y otra se preguntaba que hacia Nathaniel Kurtzberg en el François Dupont. Para su suerte no tuvo que preguntar.

—No sabía que te vería aquí, de haberlo sabido vendría mejor preparada —dijo Chloe señalando su vestido.

Nathaniel encontró que se veía muy bonita.

—Vine a recoger a la hija de una amiga —comentó el pelirrojo pensando en que su presencia ahí se podría mal interpretar—. No sé si recuerdes a Juleka Couffaine.

Chloe creyó recordar a una chica gótica que solía pasar el tiempo con su amiga con nombre de color.

—No sabía que ella se había casado —comentó Chloe confundida.

—No lo hizo —respondió Nathaniel —vive con su novio y su hija. Es algo complicado. ¿Tu que haces aquí?

Chloe río pensando en como explicar su profesión sin que sonará mal.

—Soy asesora de imagen y vine a trabajar —explicó Chloe acomodándose el cabello rubio.

—¿Para la escuela? —preguntó Nathaniel intrigado.

—Para un alumno —contestó Chloe.

— ¿Qué alumno podría necesitar la ayuda de una asesora de imagen?

—Emma Agreste.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Lola, la hija de Juleka, solía hablar de Emma con un tono tan enojado. Por su manera de referirse a la chica, Nathaniel siempre había creído que se parecía a Chloe en su juventud. Le resultaba cómico que la persona que más se le parecía en el mundo fuese la persona que Emma necesitaba para mejorar su imagen. Chloe fingió una mueca de enojo que hizo a Nathaniel parar. Justo después de eso Chloe también comenzó a reír, como si en realidad supiera que pensaba su acompañante. La verdad es que ella también había visto ese parecido entre su persona y Emma.

Ambos escucharon venir unos pasos desde los salones y giraron creyendo se trataba de la chica por la que estaban ahí. Para desgracia de ambos se trataba de la joven Emma quien no parecía muy feliz. Todo el día había soportado las preguntas de sus compañeros sobre sus acompañantes de esa mañana o las especulaciones sobre su visita al hospital de unos días antes. Cuando llegó con Chloe lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa.

—Ya no quiero estar aquí —dijo Emma.

—Espera un momento —contestó Chloe.

La verdad es que la compañía de Nathaniel le parecía maravillosa y estaba deseando extenderla lo más posible. Pronto apareció una chica de cabello negro que se inclinaba sobre si misma esperando que no la vieran. A Chloe esto le dio una idea. Una muy egoísta idea.

— ¿Sabes? —empezó Chloe después de confirmar que aquella chica era Lola Couffaine y que por estar castigada habían ido a recogerla—. Nos encantaría invitarlos por un helado, seria maravilloso poder seguir platicando.

Nathaniel sonrió y con un asentimiento, sin pensar en Lola o Emma, acepto la propuesta. El también estaba deseando continuar disfrutando de la compañía de la rubia. Sus ilusiones habían encontrado otra manera de darse a conocer. Lo extraño es que tenía muchos años sin sentirse de aquella manera. Como si la vida los volviera a ver sonreír. Lo triste es que el destino tiene maneras extrañas de proceder, lo que parece una bendición acaba siendo la peor de las maldiciones.

 _Continuara..._


	7. Made of greed

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **REGRETS**

Hay momentos en nuestra vida en los que nos damos cuenta que somos idiotas y que nos hemos equivocado. Chloe escogió una ocasión de blanco para expresar su arrepentimiento. Adrien escogió un evento escolar que no era suyo. Marinette escogió una ocasión de profunda tristeza. Nathaniel, una de profunda alegría. Alya, un accidente. Nino, una fiesta.

El arrepentimiento te lleva por caminos inhóspitos, difíciles, agotadores. Y ahora, es momento de pensar si podemos volver en el tiempo y decirle al mundo la verdad.

* * *

 **Made of greed**

 _"No existe ningún hombre que si puede ganar el máximo se conforme con el mínimo." - Friedrich Schiller (1759-1805) Poeta y dramaturgo alemán_

 _._

Emma nunca pensó que Lola Couffaine podría, algún día, tomar un helado al lado de ella. La chica nunca le había parecido bonita en algún nivel, tampoco tenía la mejor de las personalidades. Siempre escondida como si no quisiera amigos, los cuales tampoco tenía. Para Emma, Lola era la última persona que alguna vez pensó podrían tener alguna cosa en común. Sin embargo, mientras su asesora de imagen y el extraño hombre que se habían encontrado coqueteaban en una mesa cercana, Emma encontró que la vida da muchas vueltas. Estaban sentadas una frente a la otra mientras Sebastián las observaba desde un costado, siempre atento.

— ¡¿No puedes estar hablando enserio?! — gritó Emma sin importarle llamar la atención de los demás clientes o perturbar su tarde.

Lola asintió sintiéndose cohibida. Como si le acabaran de acusar de un terrible crimen, escondió sus manos debajo de la mesa mientras su mirada viajaba de un lado a otro en la sala. Se sentía atrapada en un vórtice de emociones, además, estaba junto a una celebridad que parecía cómoda con su presencia. Nadie se sentía cómodo con la presencia de Lola Couffaine. Nunca. Pusieron su bebida enfrente de ella mientras Emma seguía hablando cosas que no le importaban. Tuvo que sobreponerse a las sensaciones para poder tomar de su limonada. Cuando Emma hizo un comentario y Lola contestó por inercia se vio en vuelta en un nuevo mar de vergüenza.

—No puedo creer que hayas conocido a Colette y Jerome Chanter antes de sus muertes —Emma tomó las manos de Lola haciendo que la chica retuviera el aliento—. ¿Cómo eran?

Lola jaló sus manos de entre las de su compañera de clase y suspiro varias veces antes de poder hablar. Por un momento, fue como si sus cuerdas vocales no estuviesen acostumbradas a emitir sonidos, pues sintió su garganta raposa al empezar a explicar.

—Era, ella era mu-mu-muy lin-linda y talen-len-to-tosa —aunque Lola tartamudeaba para decir una sola frase debido a los nervios, Emma descubrió que, de hecho, no le molestaba sino le parecía tierna su manera de actuar—. Y él siem-pre-pre tenía una-a sonri-sonrisa.

—Deben haber sido personas maravillosas. Sabes este año voy a participar en el festival por primera vez, creo que cantaré una canción de Collete —dijo Emma con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

— _Je Vole_ —contestó Lola.

— ¿ _Je Vole_? —gritó emocionada Emma.

La chica no cabía en su alegría. Con seguridad podía decir que Je Vole era su canción favorita en todo el mundo. Emma no sabía definir esa extraña sensación que invadió su cuerpo. Se levantó de un golpe bajo la idea de haber encontrado a su alma gemela de la manera más extraña. Contrario a su madre y padre, Emma estaba segura de que no existía un destino determinado. Para Emma, el _destino_ no era más que el mero capricho de las mentes ingenuas e ignorantes. Entre miles de posibilidades, sus padres habían elegido casarse por su propia voluntad, no porque dos seres mágicos los hubiesen elegido. Pero fue solo por un segundo, ese segundo en específico, que la idea del destino se le antojo factible y palpable. No podía ser coincidencia encontrarse con Lola Couffaine antes de salir de la escuela y que tuviera los mismos gustos musicales.

—Esto sonará muy raro —dijo Emma acercándose a pocos centímetros del rostro sonrosado de Lola—pero, ¿quieres ser mi mejor amiga?

—¿Qué? —chilló la chica.

Sebastián también se sintió contrariado por la propuesta, aunque él joven asistente lo supo disimular mucho mejor que el resto de las personas que alcanzaron a escuchar la conversación. En su mayoría, las personas se convertían en mejores amigas tras años de confianza y confidencia, pero Emma estaba decidida a hacer las cosas a su manera, mejor dicho, a la manera de su asesora de imagen. Tenía la sensación, de que tener a Lola Couffaine a su lado no solo elevaría su imagen ante la prensa, también sería increíblemente satisfactoria su presencia. La realización de que esa idea cruzó por su mente causó un terrible escalofrió que recorrió su espalda. Hizo una terrible mueca al darse cuenta de lo bajo que había caído.

—Espera un poco, Emma —dijo Sebastián tomando las manos de la chica para calmar su euforia—. Hay un plan al cuál atenernos. Lola tiene que ser examinada, preparada, hay toda una guía de cosas que necesita saber para ser...

—Las aprenderá después —la expresión de Emma, de completo desdén por lo que se tenía planeado causó una risa en Lola—. ¿Ves? Incluso Lola lo encuentra divertido.

—¿Qué? —la aludida se sentía aún más confundida.

Sin duda, la mesa que compartían los tres era la más ruidosa del establecimiento. Pronto se volvió una molestia para el resto de los comensales, la mayoría parejas jóvenes que compartían una cita, algunas familias con niños pequeños muy interesados por el escándalo que se traían. Los dos adultos que debían estar a cargo de ellos se dieron entonces cuenta de lo que sus acompañantes estaban haciendo. Sin decirse nada decidieron continuar con esa amena charla en otro momento.

—Lola, ¿te gustaría conocer la mansión Agreste? —la voz de Chloe llamó la atención de las dos bellas adolescentes y el joven adulto presentes quienes se sintieron muy contrariados por la oferta.

—Pero, señorita Chloe, el plan —interrumpió Sebastián extrañado por el cambio de su jefa. Si bien Chloe podía ser un completo desastre en otras áreas de su vida, el trabajo siempre lo tenía controlado.

—No te preocupes por eso, las bases ya las tengo cubiertas —aunque Chloe no hizo ningún movimiento expreso para indicar a que se refería, sus palabras coincidieron con la llegada del hombre que los acompaño quien se había ofrecido a pagar los helados y bebidas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Nathaniel apenas a ver llegado con el resto.

—Lola quiere visitar la casa de Emma, ¿hay algún problema con que la secuestre un rato? —Nathaniel rio ante el tono cuasi adorable de Chloe.

—No hay ningún problema —dijo Nathaniel. Justo después se dirigió a Lola quién se sentía como una muñeca de trapo que lanzaban de un lado a otro—. Tengo que ir a trabajar, pasaré por ti antes de que tu madre salga del trabajo.

—No soy una niña, puedo regresar sola a casa —chilló Lola haciendo un puchero.

Lola siempre odiaba que su madre, el novio de su madre e incluso los amigos de su madre la tratarán como una niña pequeña que no podía cuidarse de sí misma. Aunque sabía desde siempre las razones que tenían las personas cercanas a ella para creer que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Eso no dejaba que le doliera el trato. Su puchero saco un extraño sonido de la boca de Emma y de Sebastián quienes comenzaron a pensar en lo mucho que se parecían Lola a un niño pequeño. Chloe, por su parte, no puedo evitar compararla con la Juleka que ella había conocido tantos años atrás, Lola debía parecerse más a su padre que a su madre. De eso estaba muy segura.

El grupo salió del establecimiento para que cada quién tomará su propio camino. Lola, Emma y Sebastián entraron en la limusina de los Agreste que ya les esperaba afuera. Chloe intercambio unas palabras de despedida con el artista que les acompañaba antes de ingresar en el lujoso vehículo. Apenas ver su figura partir, Nathaniel sintió que la extrañaba, no dejaba de pensar en ella. La mujer parecía, desde su vestimenta hasta la manera en que hablaba y se movía al caminar, una modelo salida de una revista o una actriz de películas de culto.

Nathaniel comenzó a preguntarse si esa era la razón por la que tuvieron que pasar más de dieciséis años para que se fijara en ella. En el pasado nunca le pareció una persona bonita o agradable. Aunque debía admitir que Chloe siempre había sido muy atractiva, nunca fue alguien admirable. Ahora se veía distinta como si hubiese encontrado algo que le falta en ese entonces. Nathaniel marchó hacía su estudio, pensando que quizá había encontrado la pieza del rompecabezas que era su felicidad.

Dentro de la limusina, Chloe observó divertida a los chicos. Aunque Sebastián era su asistente y ya llevaba trabajando con ella un tiempo, seguía siendo bastante más joven. Estaba a poco de cumplir veintiún años, por lo que se encontraba más contemporáneo a la época de Emma y Lola que a la generación de Chloe. Su joven clienta intentaba poner sus manos sobre la cintura de Lola para saber sus medidas, alegando que se veía muy mojigata con su ropa. La propia Lola intentaba apartarla con timidez aun si su incomodidad era palpable. Sebastián, por su parte, trataba de detener a Emma e incluso llegó a regañarla por el comportamiento imprudente. Algo dentro de Chloe le dijo que aquel movimiento, aunque arriesgado fue el más acertado.

Apenas entrar en la mansión, Emma no espero a que el vehículo se detuviera para bajar corriendo de la mano de Lola. Lo que hizo a Chloe recordar viejos tiempos. Ella nunca fue del tipo entusiasta, más bien mandona y arrogante. Sabrina era la entusiasta, la vehemente, la que siempre se ofrecía para llevar su agenda, para hacer sus citas, para hacer sus tareas e investigaciones. Emma era la apasionada e impetuosa, Lola era como un arroyo, serena y templada. Una combinación explosiva que ayudaría a sus planes.

A decir verdad, la idea de encontrarle una mejor amiga ideal a Emma no venía solo para mejorar la impresión que tenían de ella. Chloe sabía por experiencia propia, que sin nadie a quien temas perder, los limites se difuminan. Chloe había estado en ese lugar en muchas ocasiones. Aunque Sabrina era una persona de gran paciencia, siempre estaba presente la amenaza de que en algún momento se hartara de su comportamiento. Por suerte para Chloe, dicha amenaza nunca se cumplió ni se hizo explicita, con excepción de un par de veces.

—¡Vamos a la sala de música! —dijo Emma empujando la puerta principal de la mansión.

Lola la siguió dejándose contagiar por su entusiasmo. La sala de música fue un anexo que Adrien había mandado a hacer de la mansión cuando Emma le expresó su deseo por aprender a tocar el piano, cantar y bailar. El salón era lo suficientemente amplio como para que una orquesta se presentará, había suficiente espacio para montar una coreografía. Aunque solo había dos instrumentos en el lugar: un hermoso piano antiguo y una guitarra que nunca había sido usada. A pesar de que la sala fue el regalo de Emma por su doceavo cumpleaños, la sala no fue abierta o usada hasta que cumplió quince años. Hacía no más de diez meses. Marinette siempre estuvo en contra de que Emma se acercará a cualquier arte, así que la mantuvo ocupada con cualquier otra actividad. Aquello fue tema de discusión para la pareja durante años, hasta que Marinette accedió a que la sala se abriera para que la pudiera usar. Aun así, sin haber tomado clases de piano, guitarra o baile, Emma solía ir al lugar solo para poner su música a todo volumen y cantar en voz baja.

La relación de Lola con la música era distinta. Su madre había asistido a un conservatorio apenas terminar el lycee. Aunque Juleka nunca había mostrado gran inclinación hacía las artes, encontró en ellas una forma de expresar su extraño ser sin ser juzgada. Su carrera musical la había llevado por caminos extraños dando lugar a que Lola naciera. Por ello no fue extraño que Lola aprendiese a tocar diversos instrumentos desde muy pequeña. El piano era su favorito y nunca había visto un piano que fuera tan lindo como el de la sala de música de Emma.

—¿Sabes tocar el piano? —preguntó Emma al ver a su invitada acercarse emocionada al suyo. Lola asintió —¿sabes las notas de _Je Vole_? —Lola volvió a asentir—. ¡Tócala!

Lola se sentó al piano preguntándose porque le hacía caso a Emma. Sin duda la joven era intimidante, sus ojos verdes parecían poder ver a través de su alma y su sonrisa tenía la facultad de desarmarla y tirar sus defensas. Su porte elegante, la gracia de su caminar e incluso la manera en que hablaba hacían sentir a Lola pequeña e imperfecta. Aunque no era un sentimiento del que Lola fuese ajena. Empezó a tocar las primeras notas y se sorprendió cuando la dulce voz de Emma le acompaño. Aunque la joven modelo no tenía un entrenamiento de cantó adecuado, cosa de la que Lola se dio cuenta de inmediato, pudo reconocer su prodigiosa voz. ¿Había algo que la joven modelo no hiciera perfecto? ¿Tendría algún defecto?

— _Queridos padres, me voy. Los amo, pero me voy. No tendrán más hijos esta noche_ — cantó Emma con melancolía—. _No huyo, yo vuelo, comprendan bien, yo vuelo. Sin cigarros, sin alcohol. Vuelo, vuelo._

Aunque Emma nunca lo admitiría ante sus padres, y probablemente tampoco ante su asesora de imagen, aquella canción tenía algo de especial. Era como si la hubiesen compuesto especialmente para ella. Era una joven con un alma rebelde, pero no por las razones que todos creían. En su hogar siempre se esforzaban por parecer perfectos. Emma siempre había creído que se trataba del pasado de superhéroes de sus padres. Nadie esperaba que su matrimonio no fuese miel sobre hojuelas. Pero a veces parecía todo lo contrario. Emma siempre había querido escapar de ahí, nunca tuvo la ocasión de hacerlo.

— _Ella me observaba ayer. Sospechaba preocupada, mi madre. Como si lo sintiera, en realidad ella dudaba, lo comprendía_ —Junto con el canto unas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a escapar de sus ojos. Emma en verdad sentía esa canción—. _Dijo que estaba bien con toda tranquilidad. Ella hizo como si nada._

Emma sabía que eso nunca sucedería con su madre. La gran Marinette Agreste nunca la comprendería, nunca diría que ella era buena, que está bien como era. Por eso Emma se sentía en la necesidad de desafiarla siempre que podía.

—Esto es excelente —susurró Sebastián a su jefa. Chloe solo asintió. Emma en verdad que era extraordinaria.

— _Mi padre indefenso sonrió_ —Emma podía ver a su padre así, aun si no creía que Adrien Agreste podía no ser su padre biológico, sabía que él la amaba como tal—. _No te des la vuelta, aléjate un poco más, hay una y otra estación y al final, el atlántico._

Si Emma pudiera hacerlo, cruzaría el mar para alejarse de sus padres. Emma tenía ambiciones, quería ser conocida por ser ella misma. No por los logros de sus padres, no por verse obligada a seguir sus pasos. Emma sabía que apenas cumpliera la mayoría de edad se iría. Por un momento, Chloe se vio a si misma reflejada. Ella hizo justamente eso, cuando sintió que necesitaba libertad. Pero la libertad para ella tuvo un costo muy alto. Ya no podía ver a la cara a su madre o padre. Sin duda ellos la odiaban. En eso podían llegar a parecerse. Aunque Chloe nunca había cantado bien.

— _Queridos padres, me voy. Los amo, pero me voy. No tendrán más hijos esta noche. No huyo, yo vuelo, comprendan bien, yo vuelo. Sin cigarros, sin alcohol. Vuelo, vuelo_ —La voz de Emma comenzó a quebrarse, como si estuviera por ponerse a llorar—. _Me preguntó si en mi camino mis padres sospecharán que mis lágrimas caen, mis promesas y mi deseo de avanzar. Sólo creeré en mi vida y en las promesas que hice ¿dónde? ¿cómo y por qué?_

Fuera de la sala de música, Adrien llegaba del trabajo y se vio atraído por la melodiosa voz de su hija. El empresario siempre creyó que su joven heredera debía que hacer lo que más le gustará. Incluso que debería experimentar muchas actividades para encontrarse a sí misma. El mismo sabía lo que era sentirse atrapado dentro de esa gran casa. Tal vez por eso nunca había puesto mucha atención en disciplinarla, al menos no como su esposa. Pero nunca entendería algunas de las cosas que Marinette hacía para mantener a Emma a raya.

Aunque estaba cansado después de un largo día en la oficina y de que debería de preocuparse más por cómo se encontraba su esposa de salud, prefirió dirigirse a la sala de música para seguir escuchando. Pocas horas antes había recibido un correo por parte de Chloe diciéndole que Emma participaría en el festival dentro de un mes. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber más detalles sobre eso. Sabía que eso no le gustaría a Marinette, aunque tampoco le importaba. En ese tema en específico, estaba de parte de Emma. También quería ver a Chloe, aunque no sabía bien porque, sabía que no tenía sentido negarlo.

— _En este tren que se aleja a cada instante—_ cantó Emma haciendo que la piel de todos los presentes se erizará—. _Es rara esta jaula que me bloquea el pecho. No puedo respirar. No me deja cantar._

Lola observó a su nueva autodenominada mejor amiga sintiendo la calidez de su pecho en el propio. Emma era perfecta, pero aun así estaba encerrada en una jaula. Al parecer todos lo estaban. La de Emma era su madre, la de Lola era su futuro padrastro, la de Chloe eran sus temores, la de Adrien era su matrimonio, la de Marinette su pasado. Fue como si sus corazones se sincronizarán en un solo latido al ritmo de la voz de Emma. ¿Podía existir sentimiento más fascinante y escalofriante que aquel, que el de sentirse vulnerable ante los demás?

— _Queridos padres, me voy. Los amo, pero me voy. No tendrán más hijos esta noche. No huyo, yo vuelo_ —Emma terminaba la canción con un sentimiento oprimiendo sus cuerdas vocales. Nunca había cantado así, como si la vida se le fuera en ello ¿cómo les explicaría a sus invitados que la desconocían por completo por qué se estaba comportando así— _comprendan bien, yo vuelo. Sin cigarros, sin alcohol. Vuelo, vuelo. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. Vuelo, vuelo._

Los aplausos por parte de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. A pesar de la increíble intimidad que se percibía en aquel cuarto, la felicitación lenta pero constante de Adrien Agreste llegó hasta sus oídos. El padre de Emma entraba en la sala de música con el rostro lleno de orgullo. Las dos rubias en la habitación sintieron su corazón desestabilizarse. Emma porque era la primera vez que su padre le escuchaba cantar. Chloe porque recordaba la conversación que tuvo esa tarde con Nathaniel y se preguntó si podría mantener una conversación así con Adrien. Un pensamiento francamente estúpido.

—¡Papá! ¿Me escuchaste? —se alarmó Emma.

—Siempre he creído que tienes una voz hermosa —señaló Adrien ignorando al resto de las personas presentes.

—¿Pero tu...? —balbuceo Emma muy nerviosa.

—No tienes idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de ti —comentó Adrien tomando las manos delicadas de su hija.

Emma sintió el calor de un abrazo paterno y quedó petrificada por el contacto. Aunque Adrien estaba decidido a dejar que Emma siguiera con su camino, nunca lo había expresado. Marinette siempre tenía la última palabra, el remordimiento del inicio de su matrimonio le impedían a Adrien oponerse a su esposa. Mientras Emma intentaba corresponder al incómodo abrazo, Adrien pudo sentir por primera vez en muchos años que había hecho lo correcto al quedarse al lado de Marinette dieciséis años antes. Nunca se hubiese perdonado haberla abandonado por buscar un sueño efímero y difuminado. Al fin y al cabo, el objeto de ese sueño había llegado en bandeja de plata hasta la puerta de su casa.

Lola observó aquella interacción preguntándose si ella hubiese podido llevarse así con su padre biológico. Juleka no solía hablar mucho sobre él, por lo que sabía no era algo agradable de lo que hablar. La mayoría de las facciones y características que tenía podían ser atribuidas a su madre con excepción de sus ojos. Los ojos de Lola eran de un bello color azul cielo, muy distintos a los castaños de Juleka. Dado que Lola nunca había conocido ni el nombre, apellido o rostro de su padre, la imagen frente a ella se le antojo como algo muy deseable.

Chloe carraspeó para llamar la atención de padre e hija. Sin duda el ambiente del lugar era extraño. Debía ser difícil que una persona a la que no consideraba cercana se tomase aquellas libertades. Chloe no entendía las razones por las que Emma parecía tan alejada de su padre, en primera porque Adrien parecía más consentidor con ella de lo que era Marinette. A pesar de que la chica sopesó la idea de no interrumpirlos, supo que debía de hacerlo. La presentación de la que acababan de ser testigo les habría la puerta a muchas posibilidades. Lola y Emma eran un dueto musical muy bueno. Debían de ponerse a trabajar.

—Si mal informada no estoy —comentó Chloe—Emma nunca ha tomado clases adecuadas de canto o música.

Emma asintió al mismo tiempo que su padre. Lola también lo hizo, más por intuirlo que por saberlo.

—En ese caso, queda mucho trabajo por hacer —declaró Sebastián siguiendo las palabras de su jefa—. No puedes presentarte sin haber recibido algo de entrenamiento, resultaría contraproducente para nuestros planes.

—¿Cuáles son esos planes? —preguntó Lola muy interesada en aquella especie de agente secreto que le hacía sentir tan emocionada.

Chloe dio un paso al frente y caminó hacía Emma. Adrien se alejó de su hija más abrumado por la presencia de Chloe de lo que podía soportar. Chloe comenzó a hablar mientras se ponía entre Emma y Lola para explicar sus planes. Emma sintió un escalofrío al mismo tiempo que Lola se sentía cada vez más atraía a lo bizarro de sus planes. Aquello iba más allá de una presentación en el festival musical. A cada palabra que salía de la boca de Chloe, más se notaba lo torcida que se había vuelto su mente con los años. Aunque la mujer rubia siempre había estado un poco perturbada –de que otra forma podía una persona hacer cosas para evitar que sus enemigos fuesen felices– nunca había utilizado esa habilidad para algo bueno. Eso hasta que había huido de París.

Los dos Agreste que se encontraban en la habitación se sintieron escandalizados por la idea. Adrien había sido criado con valores muy arraigados, no creía que engañar o mentir fuese la manera correcta de hacer las cosas incluso si parecía ser la única forma de lograr sus objetivos. Emma, por otra parte, presentía que iba a ser un trabajo largo y difícil. Sebastián solo podía sentirse cada vez más fascinado por el increíble ingenio que tenía su jefa ¿a qué otra persona podría ocurrírsele un plan tan complejo y completo? Lola Couffaine siempre se había sentido atraído por lo bizarro y extraño, una herencia de su madre, así que se sintió fascinada por que la incluyeran en ello.

—No es un poco rastrero todo esto —comentó Emma con incomodidad.

—¡Claro que no! —interrumpió Lola antes de que ni Chloe ni Sebastián pudieran intervenir a favor de su plan—. Están atacando todos los rumores que existen sobre ti.

—Exacto —dijo Sebastián.

—¡Oye no! —chillo Ema muy enojada—. No existe nadie que piense tan mal de mí, si soy genial.

—Lamento informarte de esto —rio Lola con sorna—pero tus haters te creen una niña mimada sin talento, bonita pero hueca. Muchos creen que solo eres famosa porque tienes muchos escándalos, muchos más que campañas en las que has participado. He escuchado a muchos decir que en realidad no eres tan hermosa y que solo estás en la industria porque tu padre es dueño de...

Lo siguiente que Lola sintió fueron las manos suaves de la señorita Agreste tapando su boca y nariz. Emma le miró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa falsa adornando todo su rostro. Un extraño gruñido era lo único que salía de entre los labios de la chica. La joven Agreste prefería ignorar las cosas que se decían de ella en redes sociales, simplemente tenía que poner la opción de bloquear y ya no tenía que ver a esas personas que, según su opinión, dedicaban su vida entera a criticarla. Era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía en persona y la verdad es que dolía mucho más de lo pensó.

—No es necesario que repitas todo lo que ya dijeron —replicó Emma dolida.

El ambiente se tensó y fue necesario que Chloe se inmiscuyera para evitar que algo terrible pasará.

—En todo caso, el primer paso es que Emma tome clases particulares de canto —dijo Chloe—si son en secreto sería mucho mejor.

—Emma no va a tomar ninguna clase de canto o música. No mientras yo viva —la voz de Marinette se escuchó potente por toda la sala de música. No había pisca en su semblante de la mujer enferma que era esa mañana.

Sebastián tomo la mano de la invitada y la jalo hacia él. En algún momento antes del intercambio de palabras de Emma y Lola se preparó para separarlas en caso necesario. Incluso él, que tenía pocos días de conocer a la señora Agreste, le tenía miedo. Quiso proteger a la joven invitada pues presentía que se acercaba una tormenta. Chloe también sentía lo mismo. Había recibido instrucciones directas por parte de Gabriel Agreste de no tomar en cuenta las propuestas y protestas de los padres biológicos de la chica. En opinión del señor, ni Marinette ni Adrien habían logrado criarla bien. Esa era la razón por la que no les había preguntado por permiso para aquel plan.

Adrien se acercó a su esposa con la vergüenza tenida en todo su rostro. Aquella pelea llevaba tantos años que comenzaba a cansarle. Por una vez, solo por una vez, le hubiese gustado que Marinette fuese menos egoísta. Parecía tan decidida a controlar a su hija en cada aspecto de su vida. Quizá si ninguno de ellos se hubiese comportado de aquella manera, Emma nunca se hubiese comportado así. Quizá si hubiesen tenido más hijos. Quizá, si él no hubiese pasado los primeros meses de su matrimonio persiguiendo la sombra de Chloe, ella nunca le hubiese guardado resentimiento. Había demasiados 'quizá' en su pasado. Adrien tomo los brazos de Marinette intentando calmarla.

—Por favor, Marinette, no empieces otra vez —pidió Adrien con enojo en su voz.

—No voy a permitir que Chloe eche a perder años de trabajo con Emma —chilló enojada.

—Sé racional, Marinette —susurró Adrien solo para ella—por una razón tuvo que venir Chloe. Ella sabe lo que hace.

—No me va a engañar, Adrien. Esa mujer solo quiere destruirnos —le respondió tratando de calmarse.

—Te estás poniendo paranoica —Adrien tenía un punto a favor.

Marinette le observó muy enojada. ¡¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Adrien?! ¿Acaso había olvidado todos esos años de acoso producto de los planes enfermos de la mujer frente a ellos? ¿Acaso ella era la única que recordaba la terrible persona que era en realidad Chloe? Claro, que podía entender que los más jóvenes no lo supieran, incluso que el señor Agreste no lo entendiera. Pero, no podía perdonarle a Adrien que le permitiera entrar en su casa.

—Disculpe, señora Agreste, creo que es mejor que nos retiremos —la interrupción por parte de Sebastián llegó en el momento exacto.

—Gran idea, aunque me gustaría que se fueran para no regresar —atacó enojada Marinette ante las palabras del asistente de Chloe.

La rubia Burgeois podía soportar la actitud agresiva de Marinette hacia su persona, sabía que la señora Agreste tenía razones de sobra para odiarla. Lo que no toleraría era que hiciera daño a su asistente o a su invitada.

—Señora Agreste —llamó Chloe con solemnidad—. Creo que no está dando la mejor impresión a la nueva mejor amiga de su hija.

Fue hasta ese momento que Marinette reparo en la bonita muchacha de cabellos negros que le veía con temor. Lola se sentía como en un Deja Vu. Solo que en aquella ocasión era su madre la que peleaba. Tenía mucho más miedo de lo que hacía ver. Marinette la observó y se sintió muy avergonzada por su comportamiento. Parecía una completa histérica.

—Mucho gusto —saludo la señora Agreste a lo que Lola solo pudo asentir— ¿cómo te llamas?

—Lo-Lola Cou-Couffai-ffai-Couffaine —tembló la chica. Estaba llena de un terror que no sabía definir.

Marinette sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver a esa chica. Recordaba el apellido de la chica pues se parecía al de una antigua compañera del College. Una chica con la que alcanzó a trabar amistad. Aunque Juleka nunca tuvo miedo de nada, su hija parecía ser todo lo contrario. Seguro se parecía más a su padre.

—Discúlpame, espero que nos visites otro día —sonrió la señora Agreste con la hipocresía teñida en su rostro.

La verdad es que cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con Chloe, incluso una chica que parecía tan inocente. Vio el rostro de su hija de reojo y de repente tuvo ganas de llorar. Emma se veía tan decepcionada de la actitud de su madre, y la verdad es que la chica lo estaba. Lola era la primera persona con la que, en tan poco tiempo, sentía una conexión. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Lola, por su parte, asintió, aunque en su mente hacía la anotación de alejarse lo más posible de la modelo. Sebastián avanzó con Lola despidiéndose sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Nos iremos, aunque debo volver mañana para seguir con mi trabajo —dijo Chloe siguiendo a su asistente y a la invitada.

Los tres salieron del lugar no muy seguros de cómo se sentían. Chloe esperaba que Marinette quedará más tranquila por la plática de esa mañana, aunque debía admitir que tampoco le había dado razones para creer en sus buenas intenciones. Emma los siguió tras unos segundos, con una mueca muy enojada por la actitud de su madre. Lola le había caído muy bien, no quería perder la posibilidad de ser su amiga. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía tan segura de algo. El único tema con el que se sentía así eran las dudas sobre quien era su padre. Sus caprichos y arranques siempre tenían el propósito de desafiar a su madre, ahora había encontrado una manera de desafiarla que le enojaba más y eso a Emma le agradaba mucho. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Marinette dejó escapar un bufido y Adrien le gruño en respuesta.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Marinette?! —vociferó Adrien manoteando con impotencia—. Sé que Chloe no te cae bien y aunque lo parezca, yo tampoco me siento cómodo con esta situación.

—Entonces haz algo para cambiarlo —bramó Marinette.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga? —interrogó Adrien—. ¿Prefieres que Emma siga como hasta ahora y arriesgarnos a que la envíen a un internado en Australia?

—Prefiero que este en un maldito internado que junto a esa rubia estúpida —replicó Marinette señalando la puerta por la que se habían marchado.

—Te das cuenta de que eso sería como el mayor escándalo posible —objetó Adrien ignorando el hecho de que llamara rubia estúpida a Chloe.

—Eso qué tiene de importante —clamó Marinette moviendo los brazos con histeria.

—¿Qué tiene de importante? Te diré que tiene de importante —replicó Adrien —somos figuras públicas, cualquier tipo de escándalo podría afectar las ventas y la reputación de toda la empresa. Hemos tratado de controlar tanto a Emma que se nos salió de los cabales y aunque no se note, nos afecta. Tal vez es momento de que dejes de ser tan egoísta.

—¿Yo soy la egoísta? —preguntó con incredulidad Marinette sonriendo indignada—. Déjame recordarte que tu hija es la que tiene la tonta idea de convertirse en cantante, cuando eso va totalmente en contra de lo que le hemos enseñado.

—Y ¿cuál es el maldito problema con que se convierta en cantante? Nunca lo supe —le respondió Adrien—. Tú querías ser diseñadora ¿no? Pues ya lo eres ¿porque Emma no puede ser cantante?

—No lo entenderías —contesto Marinette mordiéndose el labio.

—Entonces explícame —pidió Adrien histérico.

Comenzaba a sopesar la idea de explicar las razones por las que Emma no podía dedicarse a la música, o podía simplemente dejar que las cosas siguieran como hasta ese momento. Se decantó por la segunda opción sin mucho pensamiento.

—Tiene solo quince años, ¿qué sabe ella sobre lo que va a hacer con su vida? —gritó Marinette en su defensa.

—A los trece años nosotros ya éramos superhéroes. A los trece tú estabas ya decidida a convertirte en diseñadora —la respuesta de Adrien pareció calmar los ánimos de su esposa — y a los trece yo ya estaba enamorado de Ladybug —pensó, aunque prefirió callárselo.

Marinette tuvo que contenerse mucho para evitar saltar sobre Adrien para quitarse aquella sensación extraña. Su esposo había ganado aquella pelea, tenía razón en sus argumentos. El problema con que él hubiera ganado, es que en este punto ella no podía hacer nada sin echarse culpa a sí misma. Lo mejor que podía hacer era huir. Marinette bufó antes de dar media vuelta y salir del salón de música. Dio un portazo a la puerta y se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto. Cambió su ropa por un bello pijama a la que no puso mucha atención y se recostó en la cama. Aun era muy temprano para irse a acostar, Marinette no tenía planeado dormir, sus ojos empezaron a dejar salir lágrimas y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba sollozando.

Adrien sintió que su centro de gravedad se perdía cuando vio a su esposa salir de la sala. Si existía una razón de peso por la que Marinette siempre ganará sus discusiones era porque Adrien sabía que acabaría llorando de otra forma. Marinette siempre fue mucho más sensible, aun si Adrien se consideraba a sí mismo como el rey del drama, y Adrien no soportaba verla sufrir en lo más mínimo.

Mientras Adrien se lamentaba por su comportamiento y Emma rogaba porque Lola no se alejará de ella, una persona observaba todo con ojos avariciosos. El dinero siempre ha sido el gran corruptor de la humanidad, y no podía ser diferente para una persona tan dulce como lo era Rose. Aunque Rose tenía otras razones además de su situación económica que le estaban dando esa idea. La gente le consideraba un ángel caído del cielo, aunque la chica sabía que estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Poco quedaba en ella algo de la chica risueña e ingenua que fue durante su _College_. Una parte había muerto con los acosos constantes de los que fue blanco durante su _Lycee_ , la mayor parte desapareció cuando Juleka se embarazó y lo poco que quedaba luchaba por mantenerse así a pesar de la gran deuda económica que acarreaba.

Cuando aceptó trabajar como cocinera en la mansión Agreste lo hizo porque necesitaba pagar varias facturas. La vida adulta resulto ser mucho más agotadora y traicionera de lo que creía. La última vez en que esa terrible realidad le golpeo en la cara fue cuando Alya llama a su casa pidiéndole ser sus ojos dentro de la mansión. Aunque Rose la recordaba con cierto cariño, prefería mantenerse al margen de sus peleas. Poco sabía Rose que sí ella no aceptaba alguien más lo haría. Salió de su trabajó ese día con la sensación de tener información importante que podría cambiarle la vida.

En el medio de su cama y rodeada de oscuridad comenzó a sopesar la idea de que hacer. Tenía deudas, tenía sueños y ya estaba cansada de ver a los demás triunfar y ella quedarse detrás. Ella podía ser más, necesitaba ser más. No quería seguir en la sombra. Rose siempre fue luz, pero ahora estaba rodeada de oscuridad. Ya no podía pensárselo más, tomó su celular y comenzó a llamar al número que Alya le había dado. Rose era muy consiente de cómo habían acabado de peleadas Marinette y Alya. Sabía que podía considerarse una traición. Pero ella ya no podía seguir conformándose con el mínimo.

 _Continuara..._


	8. Blame on me

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **REGRETS**

Hay momentos en nuestra vida en los que nos damos cuenta que somos idiotas y que nos hemos equivocado. Chloe escogió una ocasión de blanco para expresar su arrepentimiento. Adrien escogió un evento escolar que no era suyo. Marinette escogió una ocasión de profunda tristeza. Nathaniel, una de profunda alegría. Alya, un accidente. Nino, una fiesta.

El arrepentimiento te lleva por caminos inhóspitos, difíciles, agotadores. Y ahora, es momento de pensar si podemos volver en el tiempo y decirle al mundo la verdad.

* * *

 **Blame on me**

"Hablan mucho de la belleza de la certidumbre como si ignorasen la belleza sutil de la duda. Creer es muy monótono; la duda es apasionante." – Oscar Wilde (1854-1900) Dramaturgo y novelista irlandés.

.

Lola se sentó en la limusina sin tener la más mínima idea de que acababa de suceder. Sebastián la había llevado de la mano todo el tiempo, protegiéndola y sacándola de una situación difícil. Era la primera vez que alguien tenía esas atenciones para con ella. Fue esta la razón por la que le fue fácil, al menos en relación a veces anteriores, aplacar su respiración a la normalidad. Cuando Chloe entró en la limusina, un suspiro cansino hizo a todos sentirse desesperanzados. La mujer rubia sabía que habría objeciones a lo que ella tendría que hacer, pero no esperaba lo que sucedió. Debía encontrar una forma en la Lola no saliera corriendo de aquella situación, aunque no la culpaba si acaso ya no quería relacionarse con la familia Agreste tras aquel número.

Para su suerte, Chloe no tuvo que decir nada para evitar que Lola los abandonara. Emma llegó corriendo cuando la limusina se disponía a arrancar y dejar la mansión. Se puso frente al vehículo dejándoles sin opciones. Todos los que se encontraban en la limusina se sintieron extrañados por la actitud pues a la mínima distracción por parte del chofer, Emma hubiese acabado en el hospital. Apenas comenzaba a oscurecer y Emma se acercó, cual león enjaulado, a la puerta de la limusina.

—¡Lola! —gritó apenas pudo poner un pie dentro—. ¡Prométeme que seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga!

Lola no supo que contestar. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo sentirse. El tono con el que Emma le decía aquellas palabras se parecía mucho a una orden, pero sus ojos le decían lo contrario. Que sus palabras surgían de la más pura preocupación por perderla. Lola no supo qué movimiento hizo para provocar la siguiente reacción de Emma, por que esta se arrodillo frente a ella con el vestido de marca manchándose un poco con el polvo del piso de la limusina.

La verdad es que Emma estaba desesperada. Había probado por primera vez en toda su vida la adorable experiencia de una amistad, o al menos, lo más cercano a una amistad. Se estaba humillando sin ponerse a pensar en ello y por primera vez en su vida la humillación pública no le preocupaba. Las manos de Emma tomaron las de Lola quien había entrelazado sus dedos sobre sus muslos, la joven rubia cerro sus ojos sintiendo que el mundo se le iba hasta los pies cuando observo en el rostro de Lola la negativa.

Pero Lola no pensaba decir que no, en realidad, no podía pensar en nada. Su corazón latía a un ritmo irregular y nuevo, delicado y lleno de felicidad. Alguien se preocupaba por ella, por su presencia, la estaba poniendo en un pedestal que Lola sabía no merecía ni merecería nunca. Aceptaría su amistad con los ojos cerrados y en completa oscuridad si con ello siguiera sintiéndose así de amada.

—Está bien —Lola se encontró diciendo aquellas palabras sin siquiera quererlo.

Emma la observó alejando su cuerpo un poco de la chica, esperando comprobar que sus palabras venían desde su corazón y no desde la presión social. No supo cómo o porque se encontró abrazándola con fuerza. No tenía de conocerla ni un día y ya la sentía muy cercana.

—Te veré mañana en la escuela —contestó Emma con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Con eso Emma salió de la limusina y cerró la puerta dejando a los pasajeros desconcertados. Mientras la rubia entraba en la mansión con una sonrisa de satisfacción que ni el próximo reproche de su padre le podría quitar, la limusina abandonaba la mansión con dirección a la "Academia de Música Euterpe" donde Juleka se encontraba. Dentro de la mansión, Emma solo observó al hombre empresario que estaba buscando con quién desquitar su ira. Quizá lo que más hizo enojar a Adrien fue que su hija no quitará su enorme sonrisa durante aquella pelea.

Lola no se movió de su lugar, sintiendo sus manos extrañas por el momento de calidez extra. Se quedó ahí sin hablar y sin moverse como esperando que alguien llegará a sacarla de su ensoñación. Sebastián la observaba sin saber en verdad que estaba sucediendo en su mente, Lola parecía ser la mejor opción para el plan que tenían en relación a la popularidad de Emma, pero quizá la persona que saldría más beneficiada de aquel acuerdo sería la propia Lola. Llegaron a la academia con rapidez y los tres abandonaron la limusina. Chloe se encargó de hacer entrar a Lola en la locación, Lola apenas podía caminar. La recostó en una silla y se acercó a la recepción para pedir que llamaran a la maestra Juleka pues su hija se encontraba en la recepción, mientras tanto Sebastián las esperaba fuera de la limusina, pensando en que deberían de hacer a continuación.

Juleka bajó corriendo las escaleras de la "Academia de Música Euterpe" tras escuchar las nuevas noticias. Su hija, Lola, solía odiar la academia al punto de no poner ni un pie dentro de ella a menos que se le obligará. Su infancia la había vivido dentro de esas paredes, entre clases y recitales, siempre con vista a entrar en el conservatorio nacional de París. Lola se había asqueado de la rutina, y aunque no era una joven rebelde, encontraba excusas para practicar en cualquier otro lugar. Por ello la reciente llamada de la recepción a su clase le asusto tanto.

Recostada en un sillón y con la mirada perdida en el techo se encontraba Lola. Su mente aun divagando en las palabras de Emma. Fue como una premonición que Lola se girará en el mismo momento en que Juleka la vio. La adolescente se levantó de su lugar y se sintió muy avergonzada cuando Juleka le abrazo. Su madre estaba muy preocupada por qué le hubiese pasado algo.

— Lola, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Se supone que estarías en la oficina de Nathaniel practicando con tu violín? — cuestionó colérica Juleka.

—Mamá, ¡déjame! —chillo Lola apartándose. Con sus manos delimitó su espacio personal.

—Entonces dime qué pasó —suplicó Juleka.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle con eso —la indiscutible voz de Chloe interrumpió la conversación.

Juleka volteó a verla aún enojada. No la reconoció. En su mente, la mujer guardaba una visión muy distinta de Chloe a la que se le presentaba. Su visión estaba acompañada no solo de una versión más joven sino además de una muchacha engreída con una voz insoportable que siempre le miraba por encima del hombro. La mujer frente a ella se parecía en las facciones y el color de piel o cabello, pero su porte era muy distinto.

—¿Usted quién es? —preguntó Juleka con enojo.

—Debo estar muy cambiada como para que no me reconozcan, Juleka —dijo Chloe, cuando sonrió fue como si hubiesen viajado veinticinco años en el pasado a una época donde todo parecía más sencillo—. Soy Chloe Burgeois, y me disculpo si en algún momento te hice daño.

Juleka regreso de golpe de su corto viaje al pasado cuando escucho sus palabras. Nunca se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que la gran Chloe Burgeois se disculpará por algo. No tenía la más mínima idea de que decir a ello por lo que un escuálido y débil "gracias" salió de sus labios. Chloe le sonrió al sentir que sus disculpas habían sido aceptadas. Fue entonces que se propuso a seguir con su plan.

—Tal vez no lo sepas, pero trabajo como asesora de imagen para la familia Agreste en especial para su hija, Emma Agreste. Lola pasó la tarde con nosotros por lo que ahora los venimos a hablar algunas cosas que son muy importantes —empezó a comentar Chloe. Juleka soltó a su hija poco a poco, tratando de acomodar toda la información que le estaban diciendo—. Quisiéramos comentarle algunas cosas sobre Lola y contratarla para un proyecto secreto que creemos necesario.

Juleka soltó a Lola y esta última pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Juleka comenzó a hacerse mil preguntas, pero no sabía si era el momento correcto de hacerlas. Lola no parecía lastimada y eso era lo importante. Observo a su hija y en su semblante vio algo distinto, algo que nunca había visto y no supo cómo sentirse sobre ello.

—¿Por qué Lola estaba con ustedes? —preguntó la única cosa que de verdad le importaba.

—Nathaniel fue por mí a la escuela y me dio permiso para ir con mi mejor amiga —cuando Lola acabo su oración y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se tapó la boca conflictuada. Juleka volteo a verla extrañada —por favor, mamá, escúchalos. Es importante para mí.

—Si necesita un tiempo para pensarlo —dijo Chloe sacando una tarjeta de su bolsa—aquí está mi número.

Juleka tomó la tarjeta solo para ver a Chloe hacer una leve reverencia y marcharse de la academia. Lola la tomó del brazo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Juleka sintiera una extraña paz interior. Lola nunca sonreía de aquella manera, y la verdad es que se sentía muy conflictuada por la situación.

—¿Tu sabes para que quieren contratarme? —preguntó Juleka a su hija.

Lola alzó los hombros en señal de desinterés, aunque su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

—Creo que quieren contratarte para que le enseñes música a Emma —contestó.

—¿Así qué Emma es tu mejor amiga? —preguntó Juleka con picardía en la voz.

Las mejillas de Lola se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojo y su madre pensó por un momento que no debería de conflictuarle mucho que fuese precisamente una muchacha como Emma Agreste, que no gozaba de la mejor reputación ni del mejor carácter quien la pusiera tan feliz. Juleka se preguntó, de nueva cuenta, porque Lola siempre se había portado de aquella manera tan tímida y retraída. Ni ella ni su padre biológico eran así.

La tarde pasó con rapidez y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta la noche caía sobre la bella ciudad de París. Nathaniel en su oficina recibía una llamada cargada de reproches por parte de una de sus mejores amigas. Aunque Juleka había decidido por petición de su hija escuchar la propuesta de Chloe, tenía muchas ganas escuchar las excusas que pondría Nathaniel para explicar por qué dejó a su hija en manos de unos desconocidos. El artista de cabellera rojiza tuvo que explicar desde lo más profundo del corazón que Emma no parecía mala persona y que la Chloe de ahora era muy distinta a la que conocieron en sus años de escuela, muy distinta a esa chica que había logrado que Marinette y Lila fuesen expulsadas del colegio Françoise Dupont. Juleka aún no se lo creía.

Sebastián también había pasado una noche difícil, pensando en los miles de desenlaces que los planes macabros de su jefa podían tener. La mujer con la que compartía departamento y que además le daba todas las órdenes para poder recibir un cheque cada quince días se había encerrado en su cuarto tras un baño largo. Sentía un poco de envidia de que su corazón por fin comenzará a sanar tras la escena que vio un año antes en aquel bar.

Aquella noche, se despidió de su jefa sin que está todavía lo fuera. Le había ofrecido un empleo después de que Sebastián se parará frente a una multitud y de alguna manera extraña los hiciera aceptar el proyecto de remodelación de un restaurante cercano que en realidad no le traería nada bueno a la pequeña población. Chloe estaba trabajando para dicha empresa, esperando poder mejorar su imagen para con el pueblo y permitirles lograr el proyecto. Chloe se despidió de él y se fue por un camino distinto. Si Sebastián no hubiese decidido salir esa noche en busca de una conquista, nunca la hubiera visto de aquella forma y nunca hubiese aceptado ese trabajo.

Chloe estaba recostada sobre la barra del bar llorando por sus penas cuando un hombre alto y robusto se acercó. Susurro algo al oído de la rubia haciendo que esta se girará y lo empujará. En ese momento la capucha que aquel hombre traía cubriendo su rostro se cayó y Sebastián pudo reconocerlo, aunque no sabía de dónde. Entre el jaleo de la música y otras parejas, nadie se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sebastián alcanzó a escuchar su conversación solo porque se encontraba más cerca que el resto.

—Vete Kim, no sé porque regresaste —dijo Chloe con la voz teñida de embriaguez— tienes semanas persiguiéndome, ¡no te quiero aquí!

—Si solo me dejarás explicarte —escuchó decir al hombre.

—¡No! Tú fuiste el que me abandonó cuando yo más te necesitaba —lloró Chloe.

—No me necesitabas, tenías a tu madre y esa estúpida obsesión por Adrien que estoy seguro aun no superas —dijo él.

—¡Cállate! Y vete antes de que llame a la policía —gritó Chloe—si no mal recuerdo aun eres buscado por la muerte de Alix.

El hombre hizo una mueca extraña y dolida antes de volver a ponerse la capucha para perderse entre la multitud. Sebastián se acercó en ese momento a Chloe y aunque tuvo que lidiar un poco con su embriaguez, vio en ella algo extraño. Tras ese día se convirtió en su asistente personal y viajaba con ella a toda ciudad o país en el que fuera requerida. El joven alejo aquellos pensamientos de su mente cuando se dio cuenta era momento de irse a dormir.

La mañana llegó rápidamente y por primera vez en toda su vida, Emma se levantó antes que cualquier otra persona en la casa. Fue la primera en bajar a desayunar e incluso se interesó por entrar a la cocina y hablar con la nueva cocinera sobre lo delicioso que le quedó el desayuno. Rose comenzó a cuestionarse su decisión de pocos días atrás. Cuando Chloe y Sebastián llegaron por ella para llevarla a la escuela se encontraron con una muchacha efusiva y adorable.

Chloe le dio indicaciones claras a Emma sobre lo que harían ese día. Iría a la escuela y la pasaría con su nueva mejor amiga todo el día, y por la tarde la llevaría a todas las sesiones fotográficas que tenía programadas para terminar con una visita al hospital para trabajar con los daños que el ultimo arranque de Emma habían causado. La joven Agreste se sintió cansada solo de escuchar cómo habría de llevar su día, aunque su sonrisa se reanudo cuando entró a la escuela y observó a su mejor amiga leyendo un libro muy interesada.

Lola se había levantado feliz, aunque aun pensando en todos los inconvenientes que su nueva amistad podía provocarle. No cayó en cuenta de ello hasta que sintió los brazos de la modelo, perfectamente delicados y perfumados, rodearla impidiéndole seguir con su lectura sobre monstros y fantasmas de la literatura popular. Emma no dejó de parlotear mientras se acompañaban a sus salones, no compartían clases, pero Emma le obligó a prometer verse durante el almuerzo para seguir platicando. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, pronto todas las personas del colegio hablaban sobre el extraño suceso de aquella mañana, que la hermosa modelo adolescente por quién la mitad de la población perdía la cabeza y el corazón se había hecho amiga de una chica extraña del otro salón.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Lola casi había olvidado su promesa de no ser por la llegada de Emma. Sentadas en la nueva cafetería que la escuela había instalado hacía poco, Emma no dejaba de contarle sobre su historia a una muy callada Lola. Hasta que las palabras de la joven modelo hicieron que Lola detuviera el discurso.

—Repite eso —pidió Lola haciendo que su cabello negro y sus ojos violetas por primera vez en el día se movieran de su impecable lugar.

—Creo que mi papá no es mi papá—dijo Emma con la primera sonrisa tímida y genuina que le había visto hacer.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Lola acercándose para poder escuchar la voz de su amiga.

Lola le siguió escuchando mientras Emma hablaba con voz baja y un nudo en la garganta. En cierta forma se sentía mucho más importante cuando le comentaban cosas como aquellas a las que ella nunca tenía acceso. Su voz interrumpió el discurso de Emma cuando le pidió si la podía acompañar al baño, pues ella también tenía un secreto que mostrarle. Lola alzó su blusa negra cuando estuvo segura de que se encontraban solas en el baño para mostrarle un moretón que se extendía desde el final de un incipiente pecho que no mostró hasta su ombligo.

—¿Dónde te hiciste eso? —preguntó Emma tocando la herida y provocando el estremecimiento de Lola.

—Aún no te lo puedo decir, pero prométeme que vas a guardar el secreto—suplicó Lola a lo que Emma solo asintió. Para la joven de cabello oscuro fue un alivio poder decirle a alguien lo que estaba pasando. Al menos parcialmente.

El resto del día escolar y de la tardé paso sin contratiempos, al menos no más de los necesarios. La confesión parcial de Lola mantuvo a Emma en las nubes mucho tiempo, se atrasaron para todas las sesiones, aunque la joven Agreste se mostró mucho más recatada y dispuesta a trabajar gracias al trabajo de contención que hizo Chloe durante el día. Para la noche, Emma solo quería descansar y Chloe estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Tal vez era mejor tratar con el tema del hospital y Sabrina por si sola. Sebastián, algo renuente, le dejó ir mientras él se aseguraba de que Emma acabará el día sin meterse en más problemas.

Chloe había conseguido la dirección de su vieja amiga de la escuela gracias a un contacto en las oficinas de registro de vehículos. Técnicamente era un delito, pero después de haberla puesto en contacto con la persona que eliminaría los rastros de su infidelidad, una de las secretarias no había dudado en ayudarle. Chloe tocó aquella puerta y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a un hombre más o menos de su misma edad con el torso desnudo que abría la puerta del apartamento.

Chloe se repuso casi inmediatamente a la sorpresa para darse cuenta que a aquel hombre ya lo había visto antes. Reconoció casi inmediatamente al que fuese el mejor amigo de Adrien, Nino Lahiffe y quiso saber qué hacía en el apartamento de su mejor amiga. Nino se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba y se terminó de poner la playera que llevaba en la mano rápidamente.

—Buenas noches, busco a la doctora Raincomprix —comentó Chloe con una sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro.

—Claro—contestó Nino sonriendo—. Cariño, alguien te está buscando.

Chloe hizo conjeturas en eso momento, deducciones que se vieron confirmadas cuando vio a Sabrina asomarse por la pequeña puerta y el estrecho corredor. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer pelirroja con su anillo de compromiso asomado al frente de su mano derecha. Chloe sonrió melancólica al darse cuenta que tenía mucho tiempo de haberse alejado de su vida.

—Hola, yo soy la Doctora Raincomprix, ¿qué necesita? —saludó Sabrina con la típica sonrisa de amabilidad que ponía frente a sus pacientes.

—De verdad que has cambiado mucho en dieciséis años —dijo Chloe sonriendo.

Fue en ese momento en que Sabrina Raincomprix, próximamente Lahiffe, supo quién era la mujer que venía buscándola. En un segundo se abrazaron como si fuesen de nuevo adolescentes. Los gritos de ambas mujeres llamaron la atención de los vecinos y sobre todo de Nino quien corrió a verlas. Encontró una escena que le recordó con facilidad a sus días de instituto.

Sabrina y Chloe hablaban al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta de la presencia del prometido de la pelirroja explicaron entre suspiros y comentarios una de la otra quién era la rubia. Nino solo alcanzó a pedirles que entraran en el apartamento pues sus vecinos podían empezar a quejarse. Su emoción no acabo hasta que los tres estuvieron sentados en el pequeño comedor del departamento con una taza de buen té frente a ellos.

—Tenía miedo de no volver a verte en muchos años —comentó Sabrina aun tomando las manos de Chloe entre las suyas, como si tuviera miedo de que fuese una alucinación—. Tienes que contarme todo sobre tus viajes.

—Claro, aunque parece ser que tú eres la que tienes que contarme muchas novedades —los ojos de Chloe hicieron que Sabrina se pusiera totalmente roja, algo que su prometido casi nunca había logrado. Nino observó aquello y no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de celos hacía su complicidad—. Incluida la naturaleza de su relación y el porqué de este hermoso anillo en tu mano.

—Supongo que nos descubriste—dijo Nino apartando las manos de las chicas para tomar la de su prometida. A decir verdad, Nino nunca se había preocupado en demasía por los sentimientos de Sabrina, vivían en la monotonía, al fin y al cabo, pero se encontraba en una situación nueva que por alguna razón le asustaba bastante—. Nos vamos a casar en un poco más de un mes.

—Felicidades —dijo Chloe sonriendo de forma genuina —y cuando pensaban enviarme la invitación.

Ambos adultos se pusieron nerviosos, no tenían la más mínima idea de cómo podría ponerse Chloe con aquella noticia, quizá volverse una mala versión del hada oscura, al fin y al cabo, a ninguna de las dos las habían invitado a la fiesta. Sabrina quedó pensando en que decir con la tensión creciendo rápidamente dentro de ella. Nino por su parte, quiso creer que su descuido no traería dolor a sus vidas como en el pasado un descuido similar lo trajo para Marinette y Adrien de mano de la mujer, en ese entonces adolescente, que tenían en frente.

—Cierto —comentó Sabrina nerviosa— es que no tengo tu número y has estado perdida la mayor parte del tiempo

—Sólo estoy jugando, calmada — Chloe sonrió con sinceridad, aunque aún se preguntaba si ellos entenderían el tono de sus palabras—. A decir verdad, tengo más de una razón para querer hablar con ustedes, sobre todo con Sabrina.

—Y ¿Cuál es esa razón? —cuestionó Sabrina expectante.

Chloe suspiró.

—Disculparán que les pida total confidencialidad con lo que les voy a decir y solicitar— dijo Chloe aludiendo a su tono de negocios—. Esto es sobre uno de mis clientes: la familia Agreste. En estos momentos, Emma Agreste se ha convertido en un problema de relaciones públicas, cualquier secreto o actividad que ella realicé está siendo monitoreada para dar la impresión de una persona distinta. Los motivos de esto son meramente comerciales ordenados por el jefe de la familia: Gabriel Agreste. Me comentaron que Emma armo un escándalo en el hospital, específicamente contigo. Necesitó saber de qué hablaron.

—Eso técnicamente contra la ley, es ilegal dar a conocer material confidencial obtenido mediante una entrevista individual —la preocupación de Nino era palpable en sus palabras, aunque no fue percibida por Sabrina quién tras terminado el discurso de Chloe salió corriendo hacia otra habitación.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Chloe fastidiada.

—Se le dice _sentido común_ —dijo Nino, desafiándola sin saber muy bien porqué.

—¿Sentido común? Mis ovarios tienen más sentido común que tu —desafió Chloe. Para ella era como discutir con Sebastián después de un día normal de trabajo.

En ese momento, Sabrina entró de regreso en el comedor con dos sobres rotulados con el nombre de la hija única del matrimonio Agreste y los entrego sin hesitar a Chloe.

—Esta es la razón por la que Emma pidió hablar conmigo ese día en el hospital, dijo que quería una prueba de embarazo, pero en realidad me pidió algo distinto. Tome una muestra de sangre de Emma hace pocos días —empezó a explicar Sabrina el contenido de los sobres.

—Es un delito que le des eso —regaño Nino quitando los sobres de las manos de la mujer rubia que tenían de visita.

Sabrina le arrebato los sobres con una mirada de profundo desconsuelo y los paso a las manos de su amiga. Después de ello suspiro sabiendo que le debía una explicación a su prometido y a su visita.

—Sé que es un delito compartir información confidencial con terceros —aclaró algo calmada—. Es solo que es probable que Marinette y Adrien hayan cometido un delito mayor, y eso está por encima de las leyes de confidencialidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Nino por los dos.

—Emma llevó una muestra de ADN de cada uno de sus padres, y me pidió que hiciera una prueba de paternidad. Aparentemente está convencida de que Adrien Agreste no es su padre —dijo Sabrina con premura. Nino retuvo el aliento en la última frase—. Aun si el parecido físico es particularmente importante. El punto es que después de pensarlo mucho decidí que la mandaría a hacer, lo peor que podía pasar era que los Agrestes y mis jefes se enteraran, pero ya existen protocolos por si los inversionistas se molestan por algo y no salía afectada por ello. Pedí las pruebas el mismo día en que le saqué sangre a Emma, me las entregaron hoy. Por protocolo, me dieron una copia de los resultados para saberlos y poder preparar psicológicamente a la persona. Yo fui la que resulta más sorprendida por lo que leí. Según la prueba de paternidad…

Chloe ya se encontraba leyendo el sobre y aunque no entendía los términos médicos pudo entender el veredicto de ambos exámenes. Los estaba leyendo casi al paralelo, algo a lo que se había acostumbrado dado el tiempo que solía necesitar para sus investigaciones. El veredicto era prácticamente el mismo en los dos sobres.

 _El presunto padre es excluído como padre biológico del niño(a) examinado(a). Esta conclusión es basada en los alelos no correspondientes observados en los loci listados con un IP igual a 0. Al presunto padre le faltan los marcadores genéticos._

 _La presunta madre es excluída como madre biológica del niño(a) examinado(a). Esta conclusión es basada en los alelos no correspondientes observados en los loci listados con un IP igual a 0. A la presunta madre le faltan los marcadores genéticos._

—Ni Adrien ni Marinette son los padres biológicos de Emma Agreste —sentenció Sabrina casi al mismo tiempo que Chloe observaba horrorizada los resultados.

Los tres adultos se miraron sin entender que sucedía.

En la mansión Agreste las cosas no se encontraban más tranquilas que cuando Lola y Chloe la habían abandonado el día anterior. Marinette había llorado toda la noche anterior y por la mañana no había hablado con nadie. Adrien tampoco tuvo intención de ayudarle o de corregir las cosas, demasiado ocupado con las labores de la oficina como para pensar en sus problemas maritales. Emma por su parte, tras regresar de aquel día tan cansado de trabajo se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, en una video-llamada con su nueva mejor amiga. Marinette y Adrien se encontraban uno junto al otro en su propia habitación, aun sin dirigirse la palabra.

Marinette se había sentado en la cama para leer en silencio una de las últimas reseñas publicadas sobre el desfile de modas de los últimos días. El matrimonio se había esforzado mucho esperando que aquel evento fuese el mejor del año, aunque ninguna reseña era realmente favorable. Por su parte, Adrien se arreglaba para irse a dormir. A penas vio a Marinette, con el ceño fruncido que le había visto todo el día lo puso de mal humor y supo en ese instante que debía decir algo.

—Sabes muy bien que va a suceder si no logramos que Emma se porte bien, Chloe como su asesora de imagen es lo mejor que podemos hacer para evitarlo —dijo Adrien sentándose con lentitud junto a Marinette.

Marinette no supo si aquello era una excusa o una explicación. Prefirió pensar que se trataba de la primera y eso la hizo enojar.

—Disculpa que me sienta incomoda porque dejaste entrar a una arpía a nuestra casa —reclamó Marinette.

Adrien quiso decirle que no tenía razones para seguir llamando a Chloe con esos sobrenombres, pero sabía muy bien que no era el momento.

—Pero la alternativa es aún peor —gritó Adrien perdiendo los cabales por un momento. Tuvo que respirar profundo para poder tranquilizarse —. Escucha, lo siento; no debí gritarte de la manera en que lo hice. Es solo que me preocupa que esta obstinación arruine a nuestra familia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Marinette calmándose, comenzó a deslumbrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Me refiero a que Chloe es la voz de mi padre en esta situación, lo que ella dice es como si lo dijera él —explicó Adrien. Eso era algo que Marinette ya había pensado —. Sabes todo el poder que mi padre tiene sobre esta familia: la casa está a su nombre y aun no sabes si me la va a heredar, puedo estar dirigiendo la compañía, pero no es mía y pueden correrme en cualquier momento. Mi padre es un viejo decrepito que no le tiene miedo ni a la muerte. Hará lo que sea por lastimar a los demás, no le importa ir a prisión.

—Eso no lo sabes —interrumpió Marinette.

—Claro que lo sé y tú también lo sabes —puntualizó Adrien—. Tu más que nadie en este mundo sabe los secretos que mi padre conoce sobre nosotros. No le sería difícil quedarse con la custodia de Emma y eso significa…

—Que se la llevaría a Australia o a algún otro lugar donde no podamos verla —completó Marinette bajando sus defensas.

Marinette se relajó y sentándose en la cama supo que su esposo tenía razón. Ahora se sentía como toda una egoísta estúpida culpable. Adrien se acercó a ella y beso su mano para darle calidez

—Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —preguntó Adrien

Marinette simplemente asintió permitiendo a Adrien acurrucarse junto a ella y brindando un poco de confort a su corazón atormentado. Gabriel Agreste les había arrebatado muchas cosas a los dos. Pero, quizá era Marinette quien tenía mayores rencores hacia el hombre. Le había quitado absolutamente todo por lo que lucho durante su adolescencia: su mejor amiga, su oportunidad de estudiar, su carrera, entre otras cosas de las que no quería hablar. Pero había una cosa que nunca le permitiría que se llevará y esa era la familia que había construido con los años.

 _Continuara..._


	9. Shotgun

**Disclaimer** : Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece. Es de Thomas Astruc (Hawkdaddy) y Zagtoon Animation. La trama de esta historia si es mía.

* * *

 **REGRETS**

Hay momentos en nuestra vida en los que nos damos cuenta que somos idiotas y que nos hemos equivocado. Chloe escogió una ocasión de blanco para expresar su arrepentimiento. Adrien escogió un evento escolar que no era suyo. Marinette escogió una ocasión de profunda tristeza. Nathaniel, una de profunda alegría. Alya, un accidente. Nino, una fiesta.

El arrepentimiento te lleva por caminos inhóspitos, difíciles, agotadores. Y ahora, es momento de pensar si podemos volver en el tiempo y decirle al mundo la verdad.

* * *

 **Shotgun**

"Lo que se obtiene con violencia, solamente se puede mantener con violencia" - Mahatma Gandhi (1869-1948) Político y pensador indio.

.

Los audífonos de Lola Couffaine eran tan grandes que su rostro parecía haber adquirido un par de tornillos gigantes a cada lado. Se veía aún más deprimente que en otras ocasiones, pero su aspecto desalineado, aunque incómodo, no pareció molestar mucho a Emma. Su vídeo-llamada se había extendido lo suficiente para que ambas tuviesen que hablar en susurros, esperando no despertar a las demás personas, aunque en realidad ninguna de ellas pudo haber molestado a nadie. Lola se encontraba sola en el departamento, su madre se encontraba fuera haciendo compras mientras que el novio de Juleka había salido por alguna razón desconocida. Emma tenía poco contacto con sus padres desde aquel día que su madre se enojó y la verdad en que no le importaba si los importunaba.

Practicaron durante largo rato sobre todo tipo de temas banales, conociéndose cada vez más y esperando encontrar algo que le diera más razón a su conexión. Poco a poco lo estaban encontrando y eso hacía más atemorizante su amistad. Al menos en opinión de Lola. Emma se veía muy emocionada, gracias a su padre y al último equipo de computación que se había instalado en su cuarto parecía estar viéndola en vivo, para Lola no era la misma experiencia verla en su pequeña pantalla de 32 pulgadas. Pero la distancia y diferencia tecnológica no parecía mucha desventaja para ambas.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos mañana después de la escuela? —cuestionó Emma después de llevarse una palomita a la boca.

—Debo ir a Euterpe a practicar, en dos semanas nos vamos a presentar en la escuela —contestó Lola con un tono neutro, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

—¿Se van a presentar en el College? —preguntó Emma con los celos teñidos en su voz.

Emma sabía que eran unos celos estúpidos y enfermizos. Claro que Lola tendría ese tipo de oportunidad, seguramente la había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, su madre se dedicaba a la música. Emma no pudo evitar preguntarse si la familia de Lola era en algún sentido más amorosa o mejor que la suya. Cierto, ella tenía dinero para gastar en sus caprichos y berrinches, pro hacía esas cosas porque no le permitían hacer lo que de verdad quería. Nunca entendería por qué Marinette se oponía tanto a que se dedicará al menos de manera pasajera a algo que le gustaba tanto.

—No es gran cosa, solo una especie de recopilación de musicales de Broadway —aunque Lola parecía fastidiada por ello, la verdad es que era todo lo contrario.

Su madre había arreglado una presentación de una hora y media con fragmentos de canciones de los musicales más famosos que se habían visto en todo el mundo, más específicamente aquellos que se habían originado en Broadway. Posterior a ello les había permitido a los demás cantar las canciones que más les gustarán mientras que las actuaciones en total no superarán la hora de contenido. Lola se había armado de valor para pedirle a su madre un espacio en las segundas presentaciones para cantar una de sus canciones favoritas. Juleka había aceptado encantada y por ello Lola había estado pasando tanto tiempo buscando un lugar donde practicar, para no molestar a nadie. Emma, por alguna razón, pareció leer su mente o quizá lo que leyó fueron las expresiones de su rostro, lleno de felicidad contenida.

—Y ¿qué vas a hacer en el evento? —dijo Emma.

—Voy a ser ensamble en la primera parte del mismo y luego voy a ser solista para la ultima hora —contestó Lola sin prestar mucha atención.

—¿Qué vas a cantar? —Lola sintió su corazón latir desbocado cuando Emma le hizo aquella pregunta.

—La canción se llama _First Burn_ , es de un musical llamado _Hamilton,_ bueno no es del musical en sí pero tiene que ver—contestó la chica con apenas voz.

—Creí que no cantabas —comentó Emma viendo a su mejor amiga ponerse roja, ella por alguna razón dejo de sentir celos por su oportunidad, se alegró por ella —voy a estar en la primera fila para verte cantar.

Lola estuvo a un segundo de abrir la boca y agradecerle, pero algo la detuvo. Un sonido fuera de su cuarto que pareció advertirle de un peligro inminente. Aunque cualquier otra persona pudo haber descrito ese sonido como simples pasos, para Lola eran otra cosa, en su mente sonaban como latigazos combinados con las pisadas de un gigante. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió despedirse de su amiga cuando cerró la computadora de un golpe. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada así que tenía un poco de tiempo para apagar la luz y recostarse en su cama. Debía fingir dormir.

Emma, por su parte, se extrañó por la acción. La conexión se apagó tan de golpe que creyó por un segundo lo que en realidad estaba fallando era su conexión a internet. Lo cual era imposible. Su padre y madre se habían asegurado de proveerle con lo mejor en equipo tecnológico, su padre probablemente por la propia educación que había recibido, su madre como una manera de equilibrar las cosas con su constante pelea por las actividades extracurriculares.

Trato de reconectarse durante varios minutos mientras la ansiedad crecía dentro de ella. Durante largo rato sopeso la idea de que algo terrible le estuviera sucediendo, aunque trato de tranquilizarse. Al fin y al cabo, Lola estaba en su propia casa. Creyó que era momento de dormirse tras ver la hora y que la conexión seguía sin establecerse. Aunque al cerrar los ojos vio en su mente aquel moretón que su mejor amiga le había mostrado. No dejó de repetirse durante la noche que Lola se encontraba en un lugar seguro. El problema es que los peores demonios se encuentran en los lugares que menos esperas.

Lola respiraba agitada debajo de las sabanas azules de su habitación. Su puerta de madera rechino de forma extraña, no solía hacerlo de esa forma cuando venía otra persona. Una figura grande y ancha entró en la habitación. En la mente de la chica, se veía grotesca, aunque si la miraba de frente no era de esa forma. A Lola no la habían criado en alguna religión específica, más que nada porque su madre no profesaba una, pero desde hacía muchos años, Lola había aprendido a rezar, por necesidad. A veces era necesario suplicar a cualquiera que te pudiese escuchar por un día más sin dolor. Así que la joven rezó en su mente, toda oración que hubiese escuchado en algún lugar. Por suerte, con los años Lola se había vuelto muy fuerte físicamente.

El aliento caliente y con un olor extraño a cigarrillo inundo su habitación mientras más se acercaba a su cama, fue como si las cosas empezaran a moverse de alguna manera que no entendía y en pocos segundos el infierno se había abierto para Lola. Sintió su cuerpo hacerse pequeño buscando un pequeño rincón en el colchón donde sentirse segura. Apretó sus labios cuando sintió algo parecido a unas garras tomarla por la cintura. Quiso gritar, pero temía en el fondo de su corazón darle a saber a aquel monstruo que se encontraba despierta.

Sintió la presión del peso de aquel monstruo sobre su cuerpo. El moretón que aún tenía escoció haciendo que se retorciera en el lugar. Se sintió aún más desesperada pensando en que las consecuencias de fingir estar dormida fuesen aún peores que las de estar despierta. Fue en esta ocasión uno de sus muslos, no pudo definir cual, el que sintió un peso extra que la estaba llevando a su límite. No podría evitar llorar si las cosas continuaban así.

Se sentía tan pequeña, como si volviera a tener siete años como aquella primera vez que algo como eso sucedió. Le dolió en el interior recordarlo dándole más razones para llorar. Se sentía como una niña inocente, indefensa. A los siete años el monstruo era aún más grande que ella, ahora no le sacaba más de diez centímetros de diferencia, la fuerza por otro lado seguía siendo muy distinta. El monstruo la tomo por los hombros, poniendo sus garras contra la delicada piel de Lola e incitándola a levantarse.

—¡Daveed! ¡Lola! Ya llegué, necesito que alguien me ayude con las compras —la voz de Juleka interrumpió su infierno.

Lola no se movió de la posición en la que se encontraba. El monstruo había sido llamado, pero no parecía querer irse. La instrucción de silencio que recibió callo en oídos sordos pues Lola no pensaba hacer nada. Sintió las manos del monstruo pasear por su cabello y su cuello, enredando sus dedos en el mismo y pareciendo querer calmarla por algo que Lola no entendía. Sintió sus uñas y garras rasgar la delicada tela de su ropa para dormir, como si quisiera arrebatársela de la manera más violenta que se le ocurriera. El dolor se hizo más fuerte hasta que de repente desapareció.

No fue hasta que escucho su voz fuera de la habitación que se permitió soltar el aire. Cuando el monstruo salió de la habitación, Lola fue capaz de ponerle un nombre: él era Daveed Loera, el novio de su madre y su infierno personal. Lola puso sus manos sobre su rostro, solo para sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas. Tardó varios minutos en recuperar el aliento mientras escuchaba algo difuminada la plática que se gestaba fuera. Sabiendo que su madre se encontraba en el apartamento, Lola se levantó de la cama y puso seguro a su puerta. Esperaba que eso no le trajera consecuencias terribles después.

Daveed Loera era un hombre agradable a la vista, por no decir guapo. Su barba corta con un perfil definido y varonil le daban sentido a la continua necesidad de las mujeres (y algunos hombres) de estar cerca de él. Trabajaba como un técnico de sistemas durante el día en una compañía que no estaba lejana a su hogar y ciertas noches a la semana trabajaba como paramédico voluntario de una clínica pro-bono a dos horas de camino. No era una sorpresa, para nadie que lo conociera un poco, que fuese considerado el mejor candidato de matrimonio en toda la colonia.

Lo que era una sorpresa, algo que la mayoría de las personas no se explican, era la constante negativa que Juleka tenía para ponerse un anillo a pesar de estar viviendo juntos desde hacía casi diez años. Juleka lo conoció en una presentación del colegio Euterpe, se había vuelto a pelear con Luka y su madre por razones de las que no le gustaba hablar cuando él, arreglando un desperfecto técnico, le ofreció un hombro sobre el cual llorar. Su conexión había sido casi inmediata. Y, aun así, tras tantos años, su relación no había dejado de ser un noviazgo.

—¡Daveed! ¿Dónde estabas? —la voz enojada de Juleka era algo a lo que Daveed nunca había querido enfrentarse con frecuencia.

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Su aliento olía a cigarrillo, producto de la única adicción que no podía dejar (al menos que conociera Juleka)—llegué hace muy poco de una emergencia en la empresa y fui a ver si Lola seguía despierta.

—¿Ya se durmió? —preguntó Juleka concentrándose en sacar los víveres que había comprado.

—No lo sé, supongo que sí porque su puerta estaba cerrada y no sé escuchaba nada adentro —mintió Daveed, la verdad era algo muy distinto que nunca había dicho y nunca diría—. Lo que es una pena porque, dado que en dos semanas es la presentación en el College, compre esta hermosa pulsera para que la utilice. Supongo que tendré que esperar a mañana para dársela.

Juleka simplemente asintió, parecía razonable. Sin pensar mucho en eso y sabiendo que su novio solía tener ese tipo de atenciones para con su hija lo dejo pasar, la mayoría de la ropa o joyas de Lola las había conseguido de esa forma. Aun si la mayoría no las usaba con frecuencia. Se dedicó entonces a empezar a guardar los víveres que había traído a casa segura de que las cosas estaban tan tranquilas como siempre.

Tras un momento de duda por la manera en que Juleka había reaccionado a sus palabras, Daveed se dedicó a ayudarla con lo que fuese necesario. Juleka no estaba muy concentrada en sus labores, se veía más bien perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Y es que eso era lo que estaba pasando. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en los últimos días con todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Había terminado de acomodar la leche en el refrigerador cuando Daveed se acercó detrás de ella para abrazarla con dulzura. Algunos besos estratégicamente distribuidos hicieron a Juleka suspirar.

—¡Cásate conmigo! —suspiro Daveed al abandonar sus labios.

Para Juleka fue un baño de agua fría. No quería volver a iniciar con esa pelea.

—Ya hablamos sobre eso, Daveed. No me quiero casar —contestó Juleka abandonando los brazos de su novio y alejándose lo más posible.

—No lo entiendo, Jules, ¿por qué no? —reclamó Daveed enojado.

—No lo sé —gritó Juleka con lágrimas de rabia.

Aunque Juleka sabía muy bien porque no quería casarse. No podía, simplemente no amaba lo suficiente a Daveed como para unir su vida a la de él. Lo quería, eso no lo podía negar. Le había ayudado a superar la peor etapa de su vida y le había enseñado a querer a Lola. Le quería mucho, pero no era suficiente para quedarse con él para siempre. Quizá solo fuera porque aún había otras personas en su corazón que le ganaban en cariño.

Daveed la observó sin entenderla. Él era su salvador, porque no podía aceptarlo. Juleka le debía su vida, todo lo que en ese momento tenía y había logrado era gracias al esfuerzo que él había puesto. Estaba tan dolido y enojado que prefirió dejarlo pasar, pensando que quizá, solo quizá, aquello fuese un tema que solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para cocinarse. Aunque le había pedido matrimonio de aquella manera, estaba buscando el momento correcto para hacerlo de la manera en que estaba seguro ella aceptaría. Solo habría de esperar un poco más. Así ambos se dirigieron por sus caminos sin saber que sería de las últimas ocasiones en las que se verían con cierto cariño.

En otro lado de la ciudad, las cosas tampoco iban fluyendo con tranquilidad. La revelación de los resultados de la prueba de paternidad había avivado reacciones muy diversas entre los presentes. Chloe no dejaba de hacer cuentas, recordando todo lo que había leído y todo lo que conocía sobre la relación de Marinette y Adrien tras su declaración el día de su boda. En aquel momento incluso había configurado una búsqueda para ellos, que desactivo cuando supo que Marinette estaba embarazada. Se había dedicado a leer un poco más de ello cuando acepto el trabajo como asesora de imagen de Emma. Peor no había ningún indicio de que todo ello fuese un fraude. Era imposible, o al menos eso quería creer.

La doctora Raincomprix también se sentía contrariada. Había en ella cierto sentimiento de culpa por comentar ello, pero era una situación extraña. Estaba rompiendo el código ético que tanto había defendido en sus años de ejercicio profesional, pero no dejaba de preguntarse que estaba sucediendo o como podía seguir con su vida tras ello. Últimamente se estaba sintiendo excesivamente sentimental contrario a lo que era usualmente. Su tiempo como mejor amiga/secretaria de Chloe la había preparado para su carrera de medicina y entrenando su mente para ser fría. Ahora ya no era así, no sabía por qué. Así que necesitaba decirle eso a alguien, Chloe parecía una mejor idea que su prometido. Nino tendía a criticar todo lo que hacía.

Aunque su relación era así, siempre había sido así. Era lo que se ganaban por juntarse en el peor momento posible, sin embargo, su no hubiese sido cuando ambos se sentían tan perdidos, nunca se hubiesen vuelto una pareja. Nino daba su opinión en todo, cada vez que hablaban de un tema sentía que debía hablar y siempre era muy notorio cuando se empezaba a guardar sus comentarios. Habían hecho una promesa, en algún momento de su relación, en que no se guardarían secretos. Ciertamente ninguno lo cumplía del todo peor el hecho de que pudieran discutir por una minimiedad sin el miedo a que los abandonaran era suficiente para quedarse. Al fin y al cabo, las pocas veces que en realidad hablaban, las cosas solían salir bien.

Hablando de su prometido. El moreno sentía la verdad salir de su boca sin querer. Le taladro la mente la promesa, tonta y muy estúpida, que le había hecho a Sabrina sobre no guardarse secretos. El problema es que si se los guardaba. El mayor secreto siendo, por supuesto, los sentimientos que aún no desaparecían del todo y que cuidaba con recelo hacía Marinette, la esposa del que fuese su mejor amigo. La verdad es que en ese momento se sentía atrapado, pensando en si debía hablar o no.

De alguna forma, el resultado de las pruebas de paternidad y maternidad no le extrañaban. Al menos no completamente. Siempre había creído, desde que Marinette termino con él hablándole de su embarazo, que su hijo no era del rubio, sino suyo. Aunque nunca lo dijo. Cuando eran jóvenes, Nino y Adrien creyeron que su amistad duraría por siempre. Las cosas no resultaron así cuando sus identidades salieron a la luz y fue el propio rubio quien le impidió tomar una gran oportunidad. Aun recordaba ese día con cierta nostalgia y una ira contenida que salía a relucir en sus peores momentos.

El resultado de Marinette era lo que le causaba mayor inquietud. Recordaba haber visto a Marinette embarazada en alguna revista o en algún periódico y la verdad es que su vientre no se veía falso. De hecho, parecía muy real. Aquello lo dejo pensando. Sabía que la china-francesa había estado embarazada, pero su hija al parecer no lo era en realidad. Un gran misterio debía estar envuelto en esa extraña y curiosa situación. Sus cavilaciones iban tan rápido que, tras un momento de silencio absoluto, Nino fue el primero en pronunciar palabra.

—No tiene sentido —comentó el moreno algo que todos estaban pensando.

—Claro que no tiene sentido, por eso se los dije —suspiró Sabrina con fastidio. En verdad no comprendía nada.

—Piensen, ¿qué pudo haber pasado? —pidió Chloe volviendo a la realidad.

—Qué tal si el hospital se equivocó, se pudieron haber confundido los reactivos y los resultados fueron así —dijo Nino tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—Imposible, yo realice los estudios en persona —dijo Sabrina.

—Claro, porque nunca puedes equivocarte —contestó Nino enojado.

—Si puedo equivocarme, lo que digo es que no me equivoque en esto —replicó Sabrina tratando de evitar equivocarse—. Cuando vi los resultados lo volví a verificar, por eso estoy así.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Chloe ignorando la tensión en la pareja.

—Hace dos o tres días —respondió Sabrina poniéndose en su papel de doctora—. Emma se escapó de su casa, eso me dijo. Estaba en el turno de noche, y Emma llegó a eso de las 2 de la madrugada. No sé cómo lo hizo. Le saqué sangre y después de que se fue empecé a realizar los exámenes. Sé que los hice bien.

—Bien. ¿Qué otra opción pudo haber sido? —cuestionó Chloe evitando que Nino volviera a replicar.

—¡Adopción! —gritó Sabrina tras un momento de pensarlo.

—Si Emma fuese adoptada existirían registros de ello, ¿no? —preguntó Nino contrariado, durante muchos años se había considerado el verdadero padre de Emma, aun si no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Deberían existir —respondió Chloe —aunque Emma se parece mucho a Marinette y tiene los mismos ojos de Adrien.

—El dos por ciento de la población tiene ojos verdes, no es un factor determinante —dijo Sabrina, repitiendo las mismas palabras de Emma en aquella primera visita que le hizo a su consultorio hacía varios días—. Además, las facciones asiáticas de Emma son bastante genéricas, y si no mal recuerdo no tiene marcas particulares fuera de las que ella misma se provocó en todos estos años.

—Espera, ¿quieres decir que es posible que Emma no sea la hija de Marinette y Adrien, sino que sea adoptada? —preguntó Nino interrumpiendo los argumentos de su prometida—. No sería algo extraño, tomando en cuenta que nadie sabe sobre ello.

—A menos que no fuese algo legal —susurro Chloe. Su mente cavilando en las peores posibilidades que se le podía ocurrir. Su mente retorcida estaba comenzando a trabajar.

—¿De qué hablas? —La curiosidad de Sabrina, una cualidad que la había hecho participe activa de casi todos los planes de Chloe en el pasado, salió a relucir.

—¿Qué tal si Emma no fuese adoptada legalmente? ¿Qué tal si fue robada y vendida a los Agreste? —dijo Chloe, le parecía la posibilidades más remota y enferma, pero no se extrañaría de que lo pudiesen hacer. No solo no tenía en buena estima a Marinette, pero también había escuchado, por las bajas sociedades, las peores afirmaciones sobre la familia Agreste en su totalidad.

—¡Wow! —gritó Nino levantándose del asiento—. Creo que estás dejando volar tu imaginación más de la cuenta. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio haría algo tan cruel e inhumano?

—Las personas pueden llegar a hacer cosas peores —contraataco Chloe hablando desde su propia experiencia.

—No ellos. No Marinette y Adrien —Nino se negaba, y se negaría durante años a que los que fuesen sus mejores amigos en realidad pudiesen hacer cosas tan malvadas y crueles como las que Chloe proponía. Ellos podrían haber hecho cosas malas, cosas en contra de sus amistades, pero seguían siendo héroes y siempre lo serían.

—Todos hemos hecho cosas horribles en nuestra vida —gritó Chloe, aunque no sabía si lo decía por si misma o por lo que sospechaba de los Agreste.

—Quizá no sea algo tan extraño como eso —comentó Sabrina, pensaba igual a su prometido y quería hacer de mediadora antes de que hubiera una pelea peor entre ambos—. Quizá Emma si fue adoptada legalmente y ellos lo han mantenido en secreto. Puede haber sucedido algo como eso.

Chloe en verdad no lo creía. Pero prefería dejar sus opiniones para otro momento. Su trabajo se trataba precisamente de eso. Ella conocía lo peor de las personas, como las prostitutas eran el balde de basura de las cosas horribles que hacían sus clientes. Solo que Chloe no se acostaba con ellos a cambio de escucharlos, ello los ayudaba a esconderlo, a parecer buenas personas frente a los demás, aunque no fuese así, ese era su trabajo. Y lo había aprendido a hacer muy bien.

—Bien, si Emma es adoptada legalmente debe haber algún registro —dijo Chloe tomando su abrigo y su bolsa—. Voy a investigar y si acaso encuentro algo extraño los confrontare.

—¿Y qué harás cuando los confrontes? —preguntaron Nino y Sabrina al unísono.

—Mi trabajo —contesto Chloe.

Justo después de sus palabras y sin darle tiempo a contestar a los anfitriones, la rubia se marchó del lugar. Necesitaba pensar e investigar. Eso era lo difícil de su trabajo, no podía hacerlo si no conocía todos los trapos sucios de sus clientes. Esa era la razón por la que pocas personas trabajaban con ella, el peligro inminente de trabajar para ricos corruptos que quieren parecer buenas personas.

Afuera, la noche se había vuelto fría. Pasaban de la media noche por lo que pocas personas se encontraban afuera. Además, aún era entre semana, un jueves para ser exactos, por lo que pocas personas habían ido a pasar tiempo a los bares y clubes de los alrededores. La mayoría de las personas que tenían actividades al otro día temprano por la mañana ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus hogares. Chloe lo notó en cuanto puso un pie fuera del edificio de departamentos de Sabrina y Nino, así que se envolvió en su abrigo y empezó a caminar. Aun no tenía vehículo por lo que le quedaban dos opciones: llamar a alguien para que fuese a recogerla o caminar a casa.

No estaba segura de sí podría caminar todo ello, o de si Sebastián aún se encontraba despierto. Se suponía que el chico abandonaría la mansión Agreste en cuanto se hubiese asegurado que las actividades de Emma se habían acabado. Aunque con la nueva información se dio cuenta que necesitaba encontrar otra manera para que no volviera a escapar. Sin duda, ni Marinette ni Adrien habían hecho un buen trabajo para mantenerla controlada cuando era más joven o de otra forma nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

Mientras cruzaba la calle hacía el norte de la ciudad pensó en que podría intentar pedirle a Sebastián que empezará a trabajar un poco. Aun le quedaban contactos en varios lugares, personas que le debían favores por trabajos pequeños para mejorar su imagen en los medios y control de daños. Ellos podrían conseguirle información. No se sentía de ánimos para contratar un investigador privado, tenía muy malas experiencias con varios de ellos. Sacó su celular para llamar y marcó el número de su asistente personal. Tras varios timbrazos, Chloe supuso fue porque lo despertó, la voz de Sebastián se escuchó por el auricular.

—Asesoría de Imagen Chloe Bourgeois, ¿qué desea? —dijo Sebastián de manera automática. Aparentemente no se había dignado a mirar el contacto.

—Soy yo, tonto —saludó Chloe como solía hacer.

—Hola Jefa, ¿qué tal le fue en su reunión? —Chloe le había dicho a Sebastián que iría a una reunión de negocios, no que visitaría a su amiga de la infancia/adolescencia.

Puede que Sebastián fuese su subordinado, pero por alguna razón siempre que tenía la oportunidad la cuidaba. Había sido siempre así. Chloe siempre se había mostrado como una mujer segura y fuerte, no como una muñeca de porcelana o una niña de papi que había dejado de ser. Aún tenía momentos de debilidad, debía aceptar, pero no eran usuales. Aun así, Sebastián parecía demasiado preocupado por ella y su seguridad. Por eso no lo había comentado la verdad.

—Me fue bien —mintió, a lo que había pasado no se le podía decir que todo había salido bien—. Pero necesito que te pongas a trabajar.

—Pero, es media noche —se quejó.

—Es importante, se trata de Emma —interrumpió Chloe. Aquello pareció interesar a Sebastián.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sebastián con un tono extraño en la voz.

—Los pormenores que los explicaré una vez que llegue al apartamento, por el momento necesito que hagas unas llamadas —comenzó a decir —necesito ver el acta de nacimiento de Emma, así como todos los documentos que por la época del nacimiento y gestación de Emma firmaron los Agreste. También busca todos los reportes de niños desaparecidos por la época que se parezcan un poco a la descripción de Emma.

Mientras la llamada se realizaba, Chloe no dejó de caminar. No pretendía esperar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, tomando en cuenta lo paranoica que se había vuelto con los años. Su camino siguió sin prestar especial atención a los lugares en donde se encontraba. Sebastián termino de escribir todas las instrucciones y las leyó en voz alta para que su jefa las rectificará.

—Son cosas muy específicas —comentó Sebastián tras terminar de hablar solo para no recibir respuesta —¡Jefa! ¡Chloe! —gritó.

Pero Chloe estaba petrificada. Casi al mismo tiempo en que Sebastián comenzará a hablar paso a un costado de un callejón oscuro que causaba una franca angustia. Trato de seguir frente a él sin prestarle atención hasta que a sus oídos llegó el sonido sordo y grave de un golpe. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un golpe, luego lo reconoció por completo. Era el sonido que hacía una pistola al ser disparada.

Llegó a su memoria un recuerdo lejano, de la primera vez en que supo su trabajo la podía llevar a relacionarse con personas peligrosas. De cuando vio a Kim por primera vez desde que lo hubiesen acusado de matar a Alix, cuando fue testigo de algunas de las peores matanzas que había visto en su vida, cuando observó los ojos llorosos de la persona que había ayudado a esconder a la esposa embarazada de un capo de droga cerrarse al momento en que la bala le atravesaba la cabeza. Fue la primera vez que decidió nunca volvería a trabajar para nadie cuyos antecedentes no conocía.

Su cuerpo se paralizó. Ningún musculo pareció poder responder. La cara se le puso fría y sus manos dejaron caer el celular al piso, haciendo un sonido sordo que retumbo en sus tímpanos. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Sebastián llamarle mientras veía los cuerpos de una pareja caer al piso. Una de las figuras que sostenía las pistolas era alta y delgada, la otra era menudita pero imponente. La segunda figura se acercó con una lentitud desesperante y Chloe sintió el impulso de correr. Su mente la detuvo, sin embargo.

"Nunca corras de una persona con un arma de fuego, no saldrás vivo de ahí" escuchó la voz de Kim como un susurro difuminado en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Al menos sus consejos le podrían servir de algo.

Cuando la figura del segundo atacante alcanzó la luz de la calle observó algo que no esperaba. Se trataba de una mujer, alguien pequeña de cabello pelirrojo y rostro redondo. Pudo reconocer la sorpresa y el enojo en sus facciones, aunque no estaba seguro de cual era más notorio. La reconoció, la pudo reconocer y no sabía qué hacer. Ella también la observó, como examinándola y pensando en si dejarla viva. Chloe se lo pensó, quizá si le decía que la reconocía no le haría daño, quizá si le ofrecía algo a cambio estaría a salvo.

—¡¿Alix!? —fue todo lo que pudo salir de sus labios, fue un susurro más que una exclamación en toda la regla.

La otra figura, por otro lado, pareció saber quién era ella cuando escucho su voz. Su rostro se llenó de cierto pánico haciendo que la persona detrás de ella corriera a su encuentro. La mujer que Chloe reconoció como su antigua compañera de clase hizo un ademán para que su compañero se detuviera y así se hizo. La pistola en su mano se alzó hacía el rostro de Chloe. La rubia sintió el terror invadirla.

—Dile a Luka que cumpla su promesa —comentó antes de bajar el arma hacía el hombro de Chloe.

Si la rubia lo hubiese visto en cámara lenta tal vez pudiera haber recordado todo lo que Kim le instruyó para proteger su vida. Pero el miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo. La bala destruyó su abrigo y blusa en cuanto se disparó. No estaba a más de tres centímetros de hacer contacto con ella cuando Alix la activó y pudo ver como se quemaba su piel. Sintió el desgarré de sus músculos y de todo lo demás que estuviera en el lugar de impacto, al fin y al cabo, no era especialista como para saber que estaba sucediendo. El dolor era sin duda agudo pero el shock no le permitió concentrarse en ello.

El impacto la hizo caer de un golpe hacía atrás. Sus piernas no respondieron para acomodarse y quedaron en una posición quizá cómoda pero extraña. Su cabeza se dio un golpe sobre el asfalto de la calle haciendo que el dorado de su cabello se empezará a marchar del carmesí de su sangre. Se veía como mucha sangre en opinión de la mujer y por un momento se preguntó si Chloe sobreviviría. Aunque no era su problema, sería cuestión de la suerte.

La mujer vio su cuerpo en estado de shock, la forma en como todo se apagó de un golpe y no dejó de pensar en lo curioso que era todo ello. Parecía una muñeca de trapo en esa posición. El silencio de la calle le permitió escuchar la voz asustada del asistente de Chloe. Tomó el celular, segura de que nadie sabría que era ella ni por la voz ni por las huellas solo para escuchar la voz de un joven.

—Llama a una ambulancia a la intersección del Paul Barruel y Sainte Felicité. Alguien le disparo en el hombro a Chloe Bourgeois. Tendrán que ser rápidos si quieren que viva —dijo la mujer antes de colgar.

Sebastián solo pudo pensar en recordar los protocolos que tanto le había pedido Chloe que memorizará para las situaciones especiales. Pero su mente estaba en blanco.

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
